Hooked
by Under.Konoha's.Sky
Summary: Chitose-centric. On a day like any other, Senri loses and gains. But is gaining even worth it anymore? A Chitose/Niou pairing. And a little smut. Enjoy.
1. Rat-tail

**A/N: This takes place during the under-17. The official pairing is Niou/Chitose. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yanagi senpaaii~~~"

Yanagi, who was currently seated with Inui on one of their beds, sighed.

Mizuki and Senri sniggered.

"Yanagi senpaaiii!", Kirihara whined, "My roommates are _lame! _They don't play video games, and they don't talk! And I can't find Buchou or Fukubuchou anywhere! Yanagi senpaiiii… trade with me!"

Mizuki, who was curling a stray bang along his finger, chuckled.

"You know, Kirihara.. I wouldn't mind a match against you… why-"

"Nope. I only play against strong opponents." Kirihara deadpanned.

Mizuki sputtered at the interruption. His face had gone tomato red.

"The nerve... hmph. It's _no wonder_ your senpai don't want to be around you. Someone as idiotic and bratty as _yourself_… how did you even make it to-"

A punch was aimed at his mouth.

"Oww! How _dare_ you! Oh my precious mouth…"

Senri took his pinky and began to dig earwax out with it. He yawned.

As much as he liked that his room was lively, sometimes, it just wore him out.

Why did Kirihara always have to barge in? Why did Mizuki always have to run his mouth? And _why _didn't anyone ever stop Kirihara from attacking?

Oh, it didn't really matter in the end. He suspected that Inui and Yanagi enjoyed watching Mizuki get handled.

His snarky remarks had been grating on their nerves, anyway.

He stretched his knees out.

"Chitose, how the heck did you get so tall? Your legs probably stretch all the way out to the door!" Kirihara exclaimed.

Senri, who was currently stretching on a mat he'd rolled out, turned to look at Kirihara, who stood near Yanagi's bed.

"Now, Akaya. Give Chitose his peace of mind while he stretches," Yanagi reprimanded.

"Nah, I'm done anyway. I'm heading out, guys."

Senri rolled up his mat, got up, and went over to his bed. He snatched his sweater up and put it on.

Just as he was about to head to the door, he saw someone walk in.

"Niouu senpaiii!" Kirihara exclaimed.

He bounded over to Niou like a puppy and began to yap at him about his roommates.

Niou, though, appeared as though he was only pretending to listen.

His eyes seemed to have glazed over. But he was nodding.

Senri, who'd found himself standing there listening to Kirihara (mostly out of habit, at this point) felt a stare.

He turned his face, and met the eyes of Niou.

Niou just kept staring, and staring. It was beginning to freak Senri out.

The guy wouldn't talk, laugh, _anything._ Just stare.

"Well," Senri began, "I'm off. I'll see you guys later."

They nodded at him, and watched his disappearing back.

* * *

Senri felt a calming feeling wash over him.

He was currently out back behind some dumpster, smoking one of the rolled blunts he'd managed to smuggle into the compound.

He could fly.

He couldn't do this enough.

At times it was agony. He _ached_ for that tingly sensation at the back of his throat whenever he inhaled. He absolutely _drowned_ himself in the muted buzz he felt wash over his body.

It was like crickets and fireflies suddenly appeared around him. All he felt were buzzes and illuminations.

He closed his eyes in bliss.

"So _this _is where you slink off to every other night…" came a voice.

Senri opened his eyes in alarm.

'_Shit!'_

Senri immediately threw the blunt on the floor, and began to stomp on it as thoroughly as he could.

Then, he heard laughter.

He looked up in fear.

Here it came. His life here was over. He'd be in Osaka by tomorrow.

He held his breath.

"For a pothead, you aren't very _chill_."

He opened his eyes slowly to an amused face, framed by silver hair.

Niou was doubled over in laughter! He was clutching his stomach, and his eyes were crinkled at the edges and squinted.

"So," Senri began, "are you going to report me?"

He'd already made his peace.

Niou scoffed.

"As if," Niou began, "and let this opportunity slip through my fingers?"

Senri raised his left eyebrow in surprise.

"...Oppur...tunity?"

"Yes," Niou began, "I won't tell… but you'll have to let me have a toke!"

Niou doubled over again in laughter.

Senri was dumbfounded.

He returned to his hunched form, and scratched his cheek in confusion.

"... You smoke?"

Niou shook his head.

"No, but I've always wanted to try. This really works out for me, actually… now I have my steady connect!"

He rubbed his hands together in mischief.

"You.. you mean you want me to be your supplier?" Senri asked.

Niou nodded.

His smile widened.

"That and… to keep your end of the deal, you have to find me whenever you wanna come out here. _And_ you have to take me with you."

Senri gasped in alarm.

"That's the deal. Take it or leave it."

Senri sighed. _Obviously,_ he'd choose to accept. It wasn't like he could risk his tennis career for this.

But now he'd have to kiss his alone time goodbye.

And with roommates like his… and _Kirihara..._

"I guess that's reasonable. So, I'm about to roll up another one. You in, or…?

Niou nodded.

"Heck yeah. By the way, your sweater gives you away."

Senri looked up from the half-rolled blunt.

"What do you mean?"

"Your sweater looks psychadelic. And your whole demeanor... I mean, you've always got this dopey expression, you'd have to be high to-"

Senri's face was as red as a ripe tomato.

"_Enough_!" he sputtered, "I get it. I give myself away. But for the record, no one knows. Not even my my teammates."

He lit the now rolled blunt and took a puff, before handing it to Niou.

"This is your first time, huh…" he began, "in any case, inhale deeply. You'll probably cough, but at least you'd still get high. Man, you're lucky. I remember when I took my first toke… it took me like two minutes to get _completely _zoinked, but now it takes me longer…" he mumbled.

Niou nodded, taking the blunt and doing as instructed.

Suddenly, Niou was coughing very hard.

"Arrghg!" he yelled.

"Shh! Keep it down! Do you wanna go _down_ with me?" Senri slapped Niou's back hard. "Next time you'll have to bring some water…"

"It's gross!" Niou whispered.

Senri smirked at that. "You'll get used to it in no time. You have to try to relax. Once it kicks in, you'll know why I'm out here," he said easily.

* * *

An hour later found Niou laughing in glee.

"And then," he continued, "Akaya's hair was totally seaweed green! _To match his seaweed head!"_

Senri gasped.

"You're insane! Aren't you the resident trickster? How'd you get away with it!?"

"That's the best part!" Niou sputtered, "I blackmailed Akaya into blaming Marui! 'Cuz Marui was pissed off with Akaya for stepping on his cake!"

Senri's eyes widened in amusement.

"Are you serious?!" he exclaimed, "How does that even- why the heck was Marui's cake on the floor?"

"It was on the grass! We were all having lunch on the grass, and Akaya stepped on it by accident when he was getting up! You shoulda _seen _the look on Marui's face, I bet that cake was his last for the day!"

Niou was currently sprawled against his back on the cold floor. All he was wearing were gym shorts, and a striped wife beater.

Senri noticed this.

"Here," Senri said, as he took off his sweater "wear it, or at least put it on the floor to keep your back covered. I'm wearing a long sleeved shirt, anyway."

"You mean you're wearing your 'Kumbaya' shirt?"

Niou giggled.

"Kum… baya?"

"Yeah! That shirt that makes you look like a total hippie! And those sandals you wear, you're like, the king of casual huh?"

Senri blushed angrily.

"You some kinda stalker?"

Niou moved to sit up.

"You wear it all the time. That, and sandals. And your bushy hair. You look like a total hippie, man."

"This again… look, I'm a quarter _Kenyan_. I got this shirt from a cousin of mine. I wear it because it's comfortable. I'm not trying to look like a freakin hippie… do you want the sweater, or not?"

Senri's face was no longer red, but his eyes were closed and his mouth turned down in a snarl.

Niou chuckled.

"You know, surprisingly, you get irritated easily. I mean, for a _pothead_. It's pretty fun actually, winding you up. Throw the sweater over."

Senri purposefully threw the sweater to hit Niou's face.

"Okay," Niou mumbled from beneath the sweater now covering his face, "I deserved that."

So," Niou continued, as he set the sweater on the floor. " you're a quarter _Kenyan_? Ha! Does Kenya know? This is hilarious! What were the odds… you just look like a tanned japanese person!"

Senri huffed in agitation.

He decided to sit down on the sweater that was currently sprawled across the floor.

Right next to Niou.

"Yeah, I see why that's funny. He knows. The whole team laughed. It's old news now."

Niou scoffed.

"Boring."

He turned to Senri then, making sure to catch his eye before speaking.

"Hey, this was fun. You probably hate that I'm blackmailing you… but that's the way I operate."

He smirked, and moved to punch Senri playfully on the shoulder.

But before his fist could reach it's destination, Senri caught it, and held it in his hand.

"Yeah, but it's not so bad. I get a toking buddy. I guess it turned out okay."

Niou grew quiet.

His face was lowered, and appeared expressionless beneath the silver bangs, that now covered nearly seventy-five percent of his face.

But, Senri noted absently, he could still spot the iconic beauty mark, beneath Niou's left side of his bottom lip.

"Are you okay?" Senri asked, growing worried.

Niou, seeming to have snapped out his stupor, looked up at him with a smirk.

"I'm good. It's probably the pot. But hey, we have to get going. It's getting late."

Senri nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. It's lights out soon. Listen, I'll find you whenever I'm ready to come here. I'll keep my end of the deal."

Niou nodded.

"Okay. Good night, I guess."

And with that, Niou was gone.

Senri had chosen to leave a few minutes after.

The atmosphere those last few moments had been… tense.

He shrugged. Maybe it was just his imagination.

* * *

The next week had gone by fairly quickly.

Kirihara still barged in to complain, even though he'd already been spotted several times chatting up a storm with Zaizen and Hiyoshi.

Senri was currently in the changing room with his friends, getting ready.

"Hey," Shiraishi commented, as he put his shirt over his head, "now that Echizen's been kicked out, what do you think will happen? Kin-chan won't like this."

Senri nodded, and then shrugged in response.

"Who knows. Echizen's kind of always done his own thing, right? He'll probably work it out… he seems stubborn that way."

Shiraishi nodded in agreement.

"Oh, and I haven't seen you around lately. You always leave right after practice is over. Your roommates' that interesting, are they?"

Senri sighed.

"They're _interesting _alright… Kirihara and Mizuki are an act all on their own… but it's not like I could go and visit you. I mean…"

Shiraishi chuckled.

"I get it. My roommates are intimidating."

"You said it, not me."

Shiraishi chuckled again.

"Well, you should come eat with us, at least. I get it, you've got this whole 'wandering soul' persona-"

"Not you too!" Senri blurted.

Shiraishi raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Um, well… so, I forgot to ask… how'd it feel playing doubles with Kippei?"

Senri turned to Shiraishi.

"It wasn't as bad as it could've been. We're still balanced. I guess we should've done this a while ago… or maybe we should've continued playing doubles after that incident…:"

"Good to hear. And I suppose Inui and Yanagi make for good shougi partners?"

Senri smiled.

"When they aren't creating inui-juice."

They grimaced.

"At first, I didn't think… I mean, compared to the other 'data-players', I guess I didn't really fit in…"

"Because you're surrounded by ambitious sharks?" Shiraishi remarked.

Senri scoffed.

"I get it. I'm careless and casual. Anyway, I guess with Kirihara there, it doesn't feel like everyone's each other's rival…"

Shiraishi hummed in agreement.

"You know," Shiraishi began, "I'm glad you decided to stay in the club. It would've sucked if you left for good… plus, it seems like coming to this under-17 was the best decision for you… and you seem a lot more cheerful now, compared to two months ago..."

Senri coughed in embarrassment.

"You're picking on me, aren't you? Senri observed.

Shiraishi chuckled.

"Let's go. At this rate, we'll _never_ make it to the first court…"

* * *

Senri could be found sitting with his other teammates at the food court.

They were eating lunch, and chatting amiably.

"So then," Kenya says, "We almost got killed by a freaking eagle! Can you believe it? An _eagle!"_

The others sniggered.

"Hahahaha! _Koshimae_ was soo cool, he would _never _almost be killed by an eagle!"

And then suddenly, the temperature dropped to below fifty.

Tooyama cried into Shiraishi's lap, while the others squirmed in their seats nervously.

Senri, remembering that today was a free day, decided that now was as good a time as any to roll up.

But right when he entered his room, he spotted Niou chatting with Yanagi and Inui.

As soon as Niou saw Senri, he smirked and waved with three fingers.

Yanagi and Inui seemed surprised by the interaction, and Senri could almost _hear_ their brains calculating.

He sighed.

He wasn't quite sure what to make of Niou.

They'd toked a total of four times, in the past week.

It was almost embarrassing to admit, but he really enjoyed Niou's company.

As Senri rummaged through his suitcase, he let his thoughts wander.

Niou… wasn't usually the type of person he'd hang out with.

Not that he was especially choosy… but Senri tended to hang around people that were sort of… mellow.

No drama, no baggage…

Not that Niou had any of either. But Niou tended to attract and be… attracted to trouble.

But deep down, it was something else that was bothering him.

It was one, stray, surprisingly troubling thought.

'_What if he gets bored with me?'_

That was it. That was what he was afraid of.

Niou had at first discovered his secret, and that had been the catalyst for his attraction to Senri.

But that was ages ago.

Suddenly, he felt a poke.

"_Puri._ You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Senri turned to face the voice.

It was Niou, and he was standing over him. And he was smiling almost… coyly?

Senri shook his head frantically.

"... So you aren't thinking what I'm thinking?"

Senri sighed.

"No, we're probably thinking the same thing…"

A worried look flashed quickly across Niou's face, before returning to it's smirk.

Senri must have imagined it.

He stood up, put on his 'psychedelic hoodie' (he rolled his eyes), and walked out.

* * *

"So, guess what?" Niou began.

Senri was busy rolling the joints. He'd finally gotten around to taking out his flavoured joint paper from his suitcase, and was especially excited about trying them out.

Watermelon, cookie dough, honey, green tea… His first time!

"Did I say something funny?" Niou asked.

Senri finally looked up. He hadn't realized that he was smiling, but he was. Niou looked irritated.

Niou irritated was _never_ a good sign.

"Sorry," he said. He stopped what he was doing, and turned completely to face Niou.

He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled sheepishly.

Niou blinked once, then twice.

Senri stood there in silence, wondering if there was something wrong.

Then, Niou shook his head.

"There are guys in high school here, that sell. Do you think… we should buy?"

Niou rubbed his hands mischieviously, and smiled. Senri could gamble that it was probably done subconsciously.

Senri took a moment to think about this.

Their chances of detection would definitely increase. Even between the two of them, who were pretty perceptive and observant, it was still a risk…

But actually, that wasn't what was really bothering him.

How would Niou react… if he were to refuse?

He felt his stomach grumble in agitation.

Could he… did he _want_ to lose Niou's friendship this way? Did he want to risk Niou leaving him to do something… to find somebody more _interesting,_ more rebellious?

Wasn't the time Niou spent with Senri just to pass the time?

Suddenly, he felt a hand waving very closely in his face.

"Hello… earth to Senri… hey, where'd you go?"

Senri felt blood rush to his face.

He'd just… called him by his first name!

But more than anything, Senri had to wonder why, and _when_ he'd begun react to Niou this way.

He moved Niou's hand out his face, and felt the static pass between himself and Niou.

He shivered.

Niou, it seemed, had grown quiet.

"I guess we could buy. We're about to run out, anyway…"

Niou smiled.

"To be honest, I was hoping you'd say that. I almost expected you to say no… but you like smoking pot, right? So I guess it makes sense for you to agree."

Senri looked down.

"You know," Niou began, "I gotta say, when I first blackmailed you… I guess I thought you'd hate me, or hold a grudge, or something. But you're actually a pretty cool guy… you aren't judgemental… too bad you don't go to Rikkai dai."

Senri had returned to rolling the joints. He hoped that Niou hadn't picked up on his shaking. He was shaking all over, he kept having to restart!

"...Well. Wasn't expecting that… you're a pretty cool guy yourself." Senri responded.

It had taken him every ounce of control to respond without looking like a nervous schoolgirl!

And he was still facing the joints he'd been trying, and failing to roll.

Suddenly, he felt a hand reach for the un-rolled joint in his hands, and snatch it away.

The contact had been miniscule, _momentary._ But their fingers had brushed.

Senri had to fight to suppress another shiver.

"Let me do it. I guess I better learn, huh? Not like we'll be around each other forever…"

Senri's breath hitched.

_No!_ It was too soon! It was too soon for Senri to feel anything for _anybody!_

An image of Osamu-Kantoku flashed across his mind.

He felt his heart skip a beat.

It was too soon.

"We'll go now. After I'm done rolling these…" Niou said, "And then we'll come back to roll up again, with the new stuff… it's annoying, having to roll up when we can prepare beforehand, right?"

Senri nodded mutely.

Niou looked up then, with a smirk.

"What? Cat got your tongue? … Or did what I just tell you _really_ embarrass you… I love it when people get embarrassed… feel uncomfortable… _fidgety… _to watch people _squirm..._"

Niou's voice grew lower and lower as he spoke.

Senri began to shift uncomfortably. His hands came together, and he began to twist and wring them. He kept his gaze low.

When he once again got the courage to look up, it was to a Niou whose face was only centimeters away from his own.

They were breathing in the same air.

Senri felt himself get lost in those _alluring,_ metallic blue eyes...

They were both silent.

Just as Senri's eyes were about to drift to a close…

"Nyaaaa! Meowwrrrr.."

A cat jumped out of the dumpster, and ran off in a random direction.

Senri and Niou both jumped a mile in the opposite direction.

"So, should we go?" Senri asked a little too quickly.

Niou nodded.

Right as Senri's back was turned to Niou, Niou smiled.

* * *

"So you're the runts who wanna buy this, huh? You sure you know how to smoke this?"

One of the high schoolers sniggered.

Niou smirked.

"What, our money not good enough for you? We can always look for others…"

The second highschooler looked at the first in alarm.

Niou's smirk grew.

"You little… here. 10,000 yen, take it or leave it. I don't haggle. It's your call."

Senri's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

T-t-t...ten _thousand?_

They were _definitely_ over charging!

Senri was too surprised to notice Niou's quick glance his way.

"How about… we play you in a doubles match. If we win, we get the batch for free. If we lose, we get nothing."

Senri coughed in alarm.

"You're insane! It's against the rules to play if it isn't official. Why should we risk our chances, when we've got _nothing_ to lose by not playing?"

Niou's smirk grew even _wider,_ if that were possible.

"My friend, who's listening in on our conversation, is recording _everything._ So either you sell it to us for a lower price, we play this match, or we all go to _prison!_"

He laughed out loud.

Senri could only marvel at how in control Niou was of all this. He could understand now, why most kept their distance from the guy.

If his crazed laughter was anything to go by…

The second highschooler gasped in alarm.

"Do what he says, Juusuke! We already have three strikes man, we're already _eighteen_ okay! We can't-"

The first high schooler, _Juusuke_, put his hand up. The second highschooler closed his mouth.

"Okay. We'll sell you two quarters for 3000. But… you better hope we don't find out who your friend is… we'll be keeping our eyes peeled… bunch of punks, thinking you could dupe _me_ like this… watch your backs."

Niou chuckled.

Senri almost clamped a hand over Niou's mouth.

_Almost._

So they forked over 3000, split between the two of them, and got out of there as quickly as they could.

They ran all the way to the bleachers.

They couldn't risk returning to the dumper.

They took a few moments to catch their breath.

Senri, who was sitting on the floor, with his back against a rail was still panting. Mostly in disbelief.

Niou sat right next him, and his back was also leaning against a rail.

But Niou wasn't panting.

He was smiling. He looked crazed, with his eyes wide open, his hair out of it's usual rat tail and splayed wildly around his face.

He looked…

Senri gulped.

"I can't believe they _bought_ that! What a bunch of _wimps!_"

He cackled.

Senri felt sweat form around his forehead.

Suddenly, they heard the loudspeaker announce that it was time for dinner.

Time sure did fly.

* * *

"Yanagi senpaiii~!" Kirihara whined, "Hiyoshi won't give back my limited edition pokemon card!"

Yanagi sighed.

"Akaya… why don't you attack him or something?"

Everyone's jaw fell, upon hearing that.

And by everyone…

Senri, Inui, Mizuki, Yuuta, Kenya, Shishido, Ootari, Marui, Jirou, Momoshiro and Sengoku.

Why were there so many people packed into a room meant for only four people, you ask?

Mizuki had brought a TV to keep in their room. From where? Nobody knew.

"B-b-but he's my _friend!_" Kirihara blubbered.

Yanagi took his face into his hands and sighed.

Inui chuckled.

"It's almost like you're a father, Renji. Kirihara, tell him I'll create a jug of Inui juice _especially _for him, if he doesn't return your card to you within the next hour."

Everyone's face paled.

"Oh, this is gold." Shishido said, from where he was sitting, "I think I'll come with you, Kirihara. I can't _wait _to see the look on his _face_ when you tell him."

Kirihara turned to look at Inui, with a childish smile on his face.

"You're cool, Inui! Now I know why Yanagi-senpai hangs out with you!"

Kirihara dashed out, and Shishido quickly stood up to catch up to him.

"Jeez," Marui muttered, "I didn't think this room would be this lively… what with a bunch of _geeks_ camped out here… guess I was wrong…"

Senri couldn't help but notice that Ootari was looking anxious.

"Kirihara's really just a child deep down, huh…" Momoshiro commented, "he's only scary when he's on the court…"

"Yeah," Sengoku agreed. Suddenly, an image of a beautiful woman clad in a two piece bikini appeared on the screen. His attention was duly diverted.

Suddenly, Kenya poked Senri in the arm.

"Hey speaking of which, is this why you never hang out in our room anymore? The rest of our team chills there! These guys aren't _that_ fun…" Kenya grumbled.

Before Senri could respond, Marui beat him to the punch.

"Jeez Kenya, you know I've been noticing this for a while now, but you can be kinda _petty, _huh?"

He popped his gum, before creating a new bubble.

Kenya gasped.

Right before Kenya could rebuke, Senri dragged him out the door.

* * *

"Where… where are we headed, Chitose?"

Senri let go of Kenya's arm.

"Niou's got a dartboard in his room. You like to play darts, right?"

Suddenly, they felt another person walking closely behind them.

When they turned, they saw that it was Ootari.

"Ah… I was um, wondering… could I come with you guys? I was kind of getting bored… and I like to play darts too…"

Ootari immediately looked down at his hands, and played with them.

Senri absently noted that it sort of made him look like a girl.

"Sure," Senri smiled. "That's fine, right Kenya?"

Kenya, blushing almost immediately from having been put on the spot so suddenly, nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go, guys."

* * *

It was two days later, when they were told by the _actual_ head coach, whose name was Mifune, who would be participating in the U-17 World cup.

Senri had felt his mood grow dark.

He wasn't- he hadn't been _picked._

It almost came as a shock to him, but…

As much as he hated to think this, there were other more hard-working and talented people than him.

He was the careless, casual guy of the bunch.

Of _course _the ones who worked the hardest would get picked… right?

But he could've _sworn_ he'd been working just as hard the rest… was he not special enough? Was it his personality? Was he too _mellow?_

They were told that whoever wasn't going to be participating, would be leaving the next day.

He covered his face in his pillow.

The atmosphere in his room was very tense. None of his other roommates had made the cut either.

Suddenly, Kirihara barged in through their door with Niou and Marui in tow.

"Yanagi-sempaii~~! I made it! And so did Buchou, Fukubuchou, Niou, Marui and Shiraishi!"

Senri raised an eyebrow at the mention of his teammate's name.

But then he remembered that Kirihara was friends with him.

"_Akaya…_" Yanagi said slowly, in what felt like a very dangerous voice, "... Now isn't the time."

Kirihara whined.

"But why? Hiyoshi and Zaizen aren't speaking to me _either!"_

"Kirihara…" Inui began, as he came up behind him, "Would you like to try my new and improved, _cola_ drink?"

"Okay! I'm leaving! Bye, Yanagi-sempai!"

Kirihara darted out.

Everyone released heavy sighs.

"Well," Marui began, "looks you guys still need more time to wallow. I'm not digging this weird atmosphere, let's get out of here Niou."

Niou, instead, chose to walk up to Senri.

"Hey, you thinking what I'm thinking? _Pupina._"

Then, he left to follow Marui.

Inui, Yanagi and Mizuki all shot him a suspicious look.

"What?" Senri asked.

Inui adjusted his glasses, Yanagi eyed him with his eyeballs completely visible for a moment longer, and Mizuki twirled a lock of hair with his finger.

'_Niou's timing was right… these three are starting to creep me out..._'

* * *

"So, you feeling bitter like Yanagi-sempai?" Niou asked.

Senri shrugged.

"I guess. I don't know. It is what it is."

He took a long, lungful inhale, before passing the joint to Niou and exhaling in rings.

Senri watched, as Niou followed the rings until they disappeared.

"You gotta teach me how to do that."

Senri chuckled.

"Maybe you can use your mirror technique to turn into me. Then you can do it."

Niou scoffed.

"That a polite way of saying no? Alright, I get it. You're bitter. Really, I get it."

Senri turned to face Niou.

"Sounds like the same thing happened to you."

Niou nodded.

"Yeah. We were invited to a camp before, like this one but a little smaller. It was about a month after we lost to Seigaku in the Kantou finals. Sanada, Atobe, Fuji, Ryoma and Akaya were picked, of course. Tezuka wasn't around, like now. It sucked. I worked hard for a spot, but I guess I was overlooked."

Senri's eyes widened in surprise.

'Ah… thanks," he said. "I guess… I feel a bit better hearing that. I probably would've stayed depressed. It's funny. I once quit the tennis team, too."

Niou chuckled.

"Really? Why'd you do that? And you even got your spot back too.. Shitenhouji is such a laid back place… hey, anyone else smoke on your team?"

Senri shook his head.

"No, not that I know of. I quit because of some bad memories. It was pretty stupid, actually. Yeah, I only really came back to play against Tezuka. Didn't want that sort of opportunity to pass me by…"

"You sound pampered."

Senri gasped in mock alarm, before nodding in agreement.

"You're right. I was spoiled. I let the whole 'prediction' technique get to my head. I guess I thought it could guarantee me a spot. Especially since most of the others on my team in court three were selected…"

Niou put a hand on Senri's shoulder.

The movement had been sudden.

"But it didn't turn out that way. Just like me being from Rikkai dai didn't automatically guarantee me a spot in the junior invitational. Now quit your bitchin' and puff."

He pushed the joint between Senri's lips, and angled the lighter in front of the joint.

"You ready?" he asked.

Senri's face was ripe with embarrassment

"Mmmfff!"

"Guess that's a yes."

So Niou lighted, and Senri inhaled, almost on instinct.

His exhale covered Niou's face to the point of distortion, and Senri couldn't help but notice how… illusion-like Niou appeared.

Niou didn't budge, and neither did Senri.

But then, Niou removed the joint from Senri's lips, and moved it directly to his own.

He gave the lighter to Senri, and gestured for him to light the joint.

Senri, albeit shakily, did just that.

They continued to smoke two more joints like that.

But then, just as Niou removed his his hand from Senri's shoulder, he lost his balance.

And so now, Niou was nestled between Senri's arms.

Niou came up to Senri's chin, so it was a little awkward.

And then it got _more_ awkward, when Niou, rather than quickly getting up and moving away, decided to stay there. In his arms.

And Senri had made no movements. In fact, he felt himself get lost in the feel of Niou's body against his own.

He moved his face down, in order to get a whiff of Niou's blue-grey hair.

It smelled like...apples.

Somehow, it suited him.

He looked even further down, to the outline of Niou's sharply defined nose. His thin lips, long neck, grey wife-beater, thin blue shorts, black high tops…

And pale, veiny and hairy arms and legs to go with them.

He found himself moving both arms to cover Niou's body. As if to protect it from the cold breeze.

He sighed.

He'd be leaving tomorrow. Back to Osaka to spend the rest of his summer. He'd be waking up at half past three in the afternoon everyday, dodging invites from Kenya to hit the arcade, dodging challenges from Zaizen, flirtations from Konjiki and Hitouji… and _especially…_ avoiding Osamu-kantoku, who hung out in the same spots Senri did.

With that thought, he let go of Niou.

Niou turned around, to look at him in surprise.

"I… have to get going. But if you have an email… can you give it to me?"

Niou smirked.

"I'll do you one better. I've got a cellphone."

He took Senri's hand and jotted the number down on his palm.

Senri felt a frantic buzz makes it's way from his eyes, all the way to his stomach.

He laughed.

Niou looked at him in surprise.

"Sorry… It's the pot. I guess this is the last time we chill like this…"

Niou smirked.

"...You gettin' sentimental on me? Didn't figure you for… the _emotional_ type."

Senri blushed.

"It's lights out soon. Bye."

He scampered off into the darkness.

Senri seriously needed to take things a step at a time. His hormones were raging.

* * *

"Don't worry," Shiraishi said, as he patted Senri's back playfully. "We'll put Shitenhouji on the map."

Senri scoffed.

"Hey, are you… okay?"

Shiraishi appeared to be genuinely concerned.

"Yeah," Senri said, "I'm good. Thanks for asking."

Shiraishi nodded.

Senri moved to walk with the rest of his teammates towards the bus.

He wouldn't look back. He wouldn't be strong enough to tear his eyes away, if he looked back.

**TBC**

**A/N: R/R! First chapter. Hope you enjoyed this!**


	2. The vines

**A/N: Chapter 2. A little smut, beware ;]. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Senri, hey! Where've you been? You've grown tired of Shogi?"

Senri turned to find old man Yoshi, staring over at him with a toothless smile.

Senri smiled, and walked over.

"Ah, you know I play tennis, right?"

The old man nodded, before gesturing for Senri to sit by him.

"Osamu-chan hasn't been around, either. He play tennis too?" The elder asked.

Senri immediately felt sick.

"No… I'm not sure where he's been…"

"Oh, but speak of the devil!"

Senri felt his heart stop. Horrible timing!

"Senri." said a deep voice. "Looks like you're back… why don't we go out for some noodles?"

* * *

"So... I hear Shiraishi, Tooyama, and Gin made the cut…" Osamu began.

They were currently seated in front of a ramen stall, on two, thin, red-seated stools.

Senri felt his palms grow moist with sweat.

"Yes…"

"And I assume, that it came as a surprise to you when you weren't."

Here it was. He knew this was coming.

"Hmmm… must've…" Osamu moved his hand to rub Senri's back slowly, up and down…

"Must've really came as a shocker, hmm?"

Senri felt his face grow.

"O-osamu sensei-!" He mumbled, but felt his breath quicken

Osamu chuckled, before stopping and returning his arm to his side.

"I bet you believed you were l_e creme de la creme,_ and you must've worked extra hard, just like the others… But it's fine. Only fourteen, right? You've got the entire world ahead of you…"

Senri wanted to bolt.

"Wh-why… did we come here? … I thought you… found someone.."

Osamu chuckled.

"Well, yeah. She's nice, and pretty… also on my wavelength and maturity level… I guess, in terms of personality she _is_ a bit similar to you… but definitely a more… _suitable_ lover…but that's neither here, nor there. I just wanted to share a joint with my favourite tennis player. That a crime now?"

Senri gulped. He had to stand his ground. Osamu-sensei had made it clear that he no longer wanted to be with him.

"… I think you made it clear to me when we broke up, that you thought we shouldn't even be friends anymore..."

His heart rate quickened and his stomach did somersaults.

Osamu turned to look at him with his one visible eye, beneath his beige straw hat.

The eye that was responsible for turning Senri into a puddle of goop in moments.

The eye that was currently squinted in a smile.

"I see… you're right, I suppose. I guess you'd rather mope in your room, or something. Lose to the geezers in Shogi, perhaps. But beggars can't be choosers, right? It can't be helped."

Osamu-sensei removed the ever-present toothpick from his mouth, and jabbed it deep in between the space separating Senri's fingers.

Senri almost yelled out in surprise.

But he knew that Osamu-sensei sometimes had bouts of rage.

'_He wasn't expecting me to refuse..'_ he thought.

"You wound me…" Osamu said.

Osamu-sensei slurped the rest of his noodles.

With that, he was off.

And had left both their bills for Senri to pay.

* * *

_Flashback 3 months_

"_Senri," Osamu-sensei said, "You're a very gifted athlete. You'll have to get over that Kippei one of these days, if you aim to move forward."_

_Senri sighed._

"_I'm not as good as you say I am. Sensei, why don't you just give up on me? … I'm probably beyond hope. Shitenhouji has Shiraishi and Tooyama, who are a lot more dependable…"_

_Osamu chuckled, and laid a hand on top of his hat._

"_I suppose you're right. You aren't very dependable, and while your skills are enviable… ultimately, others can be trained. But Senri… you've got passion. You genuinely love this game. That makes you non-expendable. Think about that."_

_Senri watched as Osamu walked out of his house, and through his door gate._

"_Senri!" His mother exclaimed, "That teacher is really concerned about you! Don't you think you've wallowed enough? You used to love tennis!"_

_Senri tuned his mother out, as he felt his thoughts wander back to Osamu-sensei._

_Osamu-sensei believed in him. Most wrote him off as undependable, coasting through life, careless…_

_But Osamu-sensei could read him, could understand that it wasn't laziness, or capriciousness or even boredom that was stopping Senri from going to practice._

_Deep down, even though it'd been nearly a year… Senri's eye still hurt when he concentrated too much on a tennis ball._

_Maybe, since Osamu-sensei understands… maybe he'd approach him about his options…_

* * *

_Senri stood nervously in front of Osamu-sensei's cubicle, in the staff room._

_The teacher in question was currently not where he should be._

"_Oh, Senri! What a surprise! Pull up a chair, come. Have you been waiting long?"_

_Senri turned to see Osamu moving to sit on his chair, before gesturing for Senri to get one of his own._

"_So," Osamu-sensei began, "What brings you around these parts of the school? Did you do something you shouldn'tve?" _

_He grinned._

"_No," Senri shook his head._

"_Boring," Osamu mumbled._

"_I came to talk about Tennis. Could you… help me train my eyesight?"_

_Osamu-sensei's face lit up in delight._

"_So, you've finally decided to abandon that funk, huh. Moving on, are you? It's about time. Practice isn't as fun without my favourite player… I don't know, don't you sense that the both of us really get each other?"_

_Senri was taken aback by this revelation._

"_Yeah.." he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly._

"_And," Osamu continued, "I've got a way for you to deal with the pain in your eye… it's a type of reliever… completely natural."_

_Senri smiled. He was glad he chose to come to Osamu-sensei. Osamu-sensei really got him. Their conversation always came with ease._

_It was like talking to Shiraishi. Comfortable._

"_I'm free whenever," Senri said, "I don't know if I'm ready to return to practice. Not until I can trust this eye…" he confessed._

_Osamu-sensei nodded._

"_It's fine. I'll call on you when the time comes. For now, wait."_

_Senri nodded, and released a sigh of relief._

* * *

"_Senri! You aren't slacking on your nightly eye gymnastics, are you?"_

_Senri was finally released from his last class for the day, and was feeling especially tired that day._

_He just wanted to go home, take a long shower…_

_Even the hallway's congestion was stressing him out._

_He felt a hand clamp down onto his shoulder with pressure, and yelped in surprise._

"_Osamu-sensei!" he exclaimed, "Don't do that!"_

_Osamu chuckled._

"_You know," Osamu began, "for someone so… mellow, you're quick to get irritated. It makes you interesting, actually. You're actually expressive…"_

_Senri felt his face flush._

"_So... remember that pain reliever I told you about?" Osamu asked._

_Senri nodded. He was acutely aware of Osamu's hand still on his shoulder._

"_Well… come with me. Since it's natural, I grow the herb at my house. Since I didn't bring it with me, I'd rather you came with me to help you apply it."_

* * *

"_Woah," Senri exclaimed, from behind Osamu. "Your house is kinda cool, sensei! How the hell can you afford this on a teacher's salary?"_

_Osamu laughed out loud._

_Senri had been thrown off guard. Osamu-sensei never laughed like that. He just chuckled. He always gave off that vibe that he couldn't be bothered…_

"_You wound me, Senri! I'm single, and how do you know I haven't just been carefully saving every penny? What if I inherited this house?"_

_Senri coughed embarrassingly._

"_Sorry… guess I spoke too soon."_

_Osamu shook his head, and laughed good naturedly._

_Senri could admit that he'd never seen Osamu so… expressive._

_And somewhere, deep in the pits of his stomach…. he felt a nice, light feeling begin to fill him._

_He hoped he could see this side of Osamu-sensei often. And he wondered, absently, if Osamu showed this side of himself to anyone else._

_The house was large, and looked traditionally western. The gates were covered with vines, and once inside, you had full view of a very green, and flower-filled courtyard._

_The flower bushes were well-kept, and so was the grass._

_Senri couldn't help but to stop. He stood and stared in awe, at the beautifully arranged flower garden. The colours and smells were so… fairy-tale like... he could say for a fact that he'd never seen such an expertly handled array of flower bushes._

"_You seem overwhelmed. I know my courtyard's pretty but… don't cry okay?"_

_Osamu was staring at him almost incredulously, with a very gleeful smile._

_Senri felt his breath hitch._

'_No! Just follow him… he's helping you out, don't ruin this, okay?' He mumbled to himself._

"_What was that?" Osamu-sensei asked._

"_N-nothing!" Senri blurted._

_Osamu shrugged._

* * *

"_So Sensei," Senri began, as he moved to sit down on one of the floor pillows, "why don't you head the beautification committee? I mean…"_

_Osamu snapped his neck in Senri's direction._

"_You're not serious… just because of my courtyard?"_

_Senri laughed. "Basically."_

_Osamu rolled his eyes._

"_I'll be right back."_

_Senri nodded._

_He took the next few moments to carefully examine the living room. It was fairly simple, and japanese-style. There was a single, long, low, brown coffee table, and four pillows. Aside from the screen doors, a few potted plants and a small TV, there was nothing else._

_Senri supposed that it suited Osamu-sensei._

"_I'm back~!" came Osamu-sensei, in a sing-songy voice._

_Senri watched, as Osamu settled onto the pillow closest to to Senri. Once he was seated, he put two rolls of what appeared to be cigarettes onto the table._

_He turned to Senri with a smile._

"_Now," Osamu began, "how do you feel about… cannabis?"_

_Senri's eyes widened._

"_C-c-c-..c-c-cannabis?" _

_Osamu's eye was squinted in glee._

"_Yes… It's a natural reliever, and sure to lift your spirits a bit… and in case you're wondering, I'd never purposely put you in harm's way… cannabis is a controversial issue… I'm for it. Others aren't. But then, there are also others like me, who can see value in this herb. And… I'd really like to help you. I'm doing what I feel is best. But you're free to leave."_

_Senri nodded in understanding._

"_I've never tried it before… all I knew was that I was supposed to stay away from it. But I guess if you say it's alright… I could try it…"_

_And then, Senri took his first puff ever._

"_Arhghfh!" he yelled, "It stings!"_

_He felt his eyes water, and pain begin well up in his chest._

"_Breath!" Osamu said, as he patted Senri's back._

* * *

_It started two weeks later, in Osamu-sensei's living room._

"_Senri," Osamu hummed, "here, this is a bong. It'll sting a bit when you inhale, but it works better than a joint."_

_Senri examined the long tube, attached to a pipe._

_It looked sort of funky, with it's wacky designs and colours._

_He shrugged, and inhaled as Osamu lit for him._

_And then, it hit him._

"_Woah!" Senri exclaimed, "This can't be real!"_

_Osamu smiled at his expression. Then, he laid a warm hand on Senri's thigh and began to rub._

_Senri closed his eyes, and leaned in to the feeling._

"_You know Senri… you're the tallest middle schooler I know…" _

_Senri smiled._

_Osamu leaned over against the low table, and brought his face to move closer to Senri's._

_He continued to rub closer and closer to Senri's nether regions._

_All too suddenly, his lips descended upon Senri's, and Senri never thought twice about responding._

_Osamu moved on top of Senri to deepen the kiss, and while one hand was supporting his body, the other was rubbing his groin vigorously over his pants._

_Senri moaned._

"_Yes, moan for me," Osamu said, as he took a moment to catch his breath._

_Right as Osamu was going to continue, a phone ringing could be heard._

* * *

_Two more weeks had gone by. _

_It felt lame to admit, but Senri had never felt so wonderful._

_Osamu-sensei was… what were they? Boyfriends? Lovers?_

_Senri buried his face in his pillow. He was lame! Did it really matter?_

_He wasn't a girl. Putting labels… he knew instinctively that their relationship was already taboo… why couldn't he just enjoy it while it lasted?_

_After that day, Senri had stayed away from Osamu-sensei for a few days. Because even when sober, and he could admit to himself that he… liked Osamu,...he was a kid. _

_Osamu was probably only fooling around… he assumed that Osamu wouldn't even remember…_

_But then, after three days of avoidance, Osamu-sensei had pulled him aside during practice, and walked him to the other side of the school._

_They'd entered a classroom, and locked it._

_Senri, in his confusion suddenly felt arms wrap around him._

_Osamu rested his chin on Senri's shoulder._

_Senri was taller than Osamu._

"_Senri… did I do something wrong?"_

_Senri panicked._

"_N-no!"_

"_Then why won't you look me in the eye?"_

_Senri's breath hitched._

"_I… we made out. I didn't want you to think I was… clingy, if I…"_

_Osamu removed his head from Senri's shoulder, to face him._

_He grinned._

"_So you like me back… I thought I was the only one!" Osamu confessed._

"_I thought I went a step too far… figured you hated me."_

_Senri shook his head frantically._

_Osamu then moved a finger to outline Senri's jaw, and then slid it down his chin and throat._

_He slid it slowly, tantalizingly…_

_Senri could see the lust in Osamu's eyes. It excited him. It made him feel wonderful._

_So now, as Senri was burying his face in his pillow, he sighed happily._

_He was lame. But he couldn't care less._

* * *

_Senri was running late for practice._

_Osamu would kill him!_

_He was wearing a blue t-shirt, grey gym shorts and his geta sandals, which were bought for him by Osamu. He'd bought it for him to help with his stamina training. Each sandal weighed 6kg._

_When he reached the school, he went directly to Osamu's office._

_He would rather explain why he was late now, rather than later._

_Suddenly, he knocked into someone._

"_Chitose?!"_

_It was Shiraishi._

"_You alright? You're late. Osamu-Kantoku won't like this…" Shiraishi remarked._

_He helped Senri get on his feet._

_Senri sighed._

"_Miyuki broke her leg. No one was at home, so I had to run home and look after her until mom came from my aunt's house. A pain, right?"_

_Shiraishi chuckled. "Yeah. How did she break her leg?"_

_Senri smirked. "Fell of the swings. I don't understand it either. Don't ask."_

_Shiraishi laughed out loud._

"_Seriously? Did she swing too high and jump off?"_

_Then, Senri thought he saw Osamu-sensei from the corner of his eye. _

_When he turned to look, he saw no one there._

_Must've been his imagination._

* * *

"_So guys," Kenya began, "Guess who I just saw, walking with a smoking hot babe?"_

_Everyone looked at him._

_Kenya huffed._

"_Can't you guys at least guess?"_

_Tooyama spoke up._

"_Was it your cousin? You __**always**_ _talk about him!"_

_Everyone sniggered at that._

_They were all currently lying around on the grass, after an especially taxing tennis practice._

_Nobody had the energy yet to walk over to the change room. Nor did they have the energy to tune Kenya out._

"_No! And I don't talk about him all the time! Anyway, It was Osamu-sensei!"_

_Suddenly, Kenya lowered his voice. As if he were about to mention a dirty secret._

"_And they were making out!" He nearly whispered._

_Everyone gasped._

"_So," Zaizen began, "you saw this… right in front of the staff room? Like out in the open? … Doesn't really sound like Osamu-sensei…"_

"_... Would I lie about this sort of thing? Osamu-sensei's got a smoking hot girlfriend, and this is the first time he's ever brought her to school!"_

"_Okay," Shiraishi began, "I think I've heard enough. My energy's back."_

_Shiraishi got up and walked off._

_Senri, in the meanwhile felt bile reach his throat._

_After everyone had moved, and he was the last one left…_

_He dashed to where Kenya had mentioned seeing them. _

_He was going to be sick. His heart was beating rapidly, and he could feel the sting of betrayal stir in his chest._

_Osamu-sensei wasn't his. Their relationship had been too good to be true. Why… why did he let himself think that Osamu-sensei was just like him? That Osamu only had eyes for him?_

_When he reached the staff room, he barged in._

_And there he saw it. _

_Osamu-sensei was seated. But the lady, who was dressed in a tasteful knee length dress and a huge hat of her own, was standing right in front of him, and Osamu's arms were wrapped around her waist._

_She was looking into his eyes admiringly, and he…_

_Was staring right back… with the same look… he reserved for Senri._

_He turned around and walked out._

* * *

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey."_

_Senri gulped._

"_...Osamu-sensei?"_

"_Hey, you didn't come to school. Anything wrong?"_

"_..."_

"_Oh… you were there, huh. You saw that. Well, that was my girlfriend. I was actually calling to tell you… we met a few days ago… of course, I can't be with you anymore… and we can't remain friends either… of course, I'll still be your coach… I guess it was fun while it lasted."_

"_... I get it. I figured it would be temporary…" Senri moved the phone away, to hold the tears and snot back. "... why didn't you just ask to break it off? I wouldn't have clung… I'm not that sort of person."_

_There was a pause._

"_I figured it wouldn't matter. I liked you, I was attracted to you. I stopped feeling attracted to you, and someone else caught my eye. You and I, we're the same. We go with the flow. Anyway, yeah, we can't go back to the way things were. I can still sell you some pot… but that's where it ends."_

_Click._

* * *

It happened only three months ago but to Senri… it felt as though it happened yesterday.

Then there was Niou…

He liked to remain truthful to himself. He was strong enough to admit that it was because of any lingering feelings he had for Osamu-sensei, that he couldn't move forward with Niou.

But Osamu-sensei had dumped him. Senri would work to get rid of his presence in his heart.

And as lame as Senri knew that had sounded, he couldn't ignore the truth.

He looked at his phone, for the umpteenth time that day.

Niou never texted him. And he never texted Niou.

It was strange. He was sure that the two of them had had something.

He rolled over to the edge. He pulled out a container from underneath his bed.

A container full of readily rolled joints.

He sat up, and moved to sit upright.

He'd wait for Niou. Niou was oversees, playing against other teams in the US.

He inhaled deeply, and moved to lie flat on his back.

He exhaled rings.

Rings…

Suddenly, an image of a distorted Niou's face appeared in his mind.

Niou…

He felt the buzz possess him whole, and moved a hand towards his waistband.

Suddenly, his hand was cupping his length, and he stroked.

He stroked hurriedly, frantically, to the image of a smirking Niou. A smirking Niou who tried to blow rings, but failed.

He _moaned_ to the image of Niou cackling maniacally, after they escaped those highschoolers…

He could feel himself moving closer to oblivion.

And then…

"Arhghdghh!" He moaned.

His hand was soaked with his seed.

He sat up to closely examine the white fluid. He grimaced.

While Senri could admit that he was still hurting over Osamu… Niou had already weaseled his way into his thoughts. He could already admit that he was feeling… a lot, for Niou.

And if Niou never called or texted… then that would be that.

It was what it was.

* * *

"It was _awesome!"_ Tooyama exclaimed.

The team could currently be found surrounding Tooyama, Shiraishi and Gin.

"It was.. ecstasy!~" Shiraishi remarked, looking Senri dead in the eye as he said it.

Senri laughed.

"Hey, guys…" Senri began, "I have to be home early today… see ya."

He walked off.

Senri walked home feeling sullen.

It was weird. He thought he'd made peace with the fact that he wasn't picked, but…

He was feeling as salty as sardines.

Where _was _this bout of envy coming from?

He tried to shrug it off.

Maybe a joint or two would do.

* * *

Senri was now in his last semester of middle school.

Soon, he'd be in high school.

School was back in full swing, and Senri had managed, for the last two terms to remain in 17th place in class.

He was passing okay. He didn't mind.

"Senri!"

Senri turned to face the annoying screeching of Miyuki.

"What?" He sighed.

"You smell… weird lately. It doesn't smell like anything I know… what is it?"

Senri froze.

He was dead if his parents found out.

"Nothing… you know that I'm in the beautification committee, right?"

She nodded.

"It's just one of the plants… they give off a weird smell."

She shot him a weird look.

He dashed off to his room.

Miyuki was in first place in her class. She was basically a certified genius. It wouldn't take her too long to figure out where the smell was from.

He had to think of a way to appease her.

Suddenly, he heard his phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey… Chitose, are you… planning to continue to play tennis in high school?" Shiraishi asked.

"Um… probably. Why?"

There was a pause.

"... You don't go to practice as it is. You haven't gone for a few months now. You know that if something's bothering you, you can tell me right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Osamu-sensei's on vacation… he won't be back until after New years… but he told me to tell you that he wants to speak to you when he does."

Upon hearing that, Senri felt a burning sensation ignite itself in his chest.

He clutched it, as if to appease the burning.

"Oh… thanks for telling me. Listen, I have to get going…"

"... Yeah… exams and whatnot. Alright. Good luck."

Click.

Senri could sense that Shiraishi was getting worried.

But for a while now, he'd been feeling a sense of… lethargy. He was always running low on energy. He'd stopped wearing his sandals. He went straight home, since the friends he'd usually hang out with after school were at tennis practice.

He felt that now was as great s time as any to roll up.

As he set to rolling, the image of Niou's face appeared in his mind.

Now _there_ was someone who'd truly become a part of his past. He waited, and waited for Niou to contact him, but…

Nothing.

It made him feel even more bitter. He was beginning to feel hollow… jaded.

He no longer felt like picking up a racquet. And he blamed it on Osamu-sensei.

Suddenly, Miyuki barged in through his door.

"There it is! There's that smell!"

She dashed over to where Senri was sitting, before snatching his joint away to examine it.

"Is this.."

She gasped.

"You smoke-"

Senri clamped a hand around her mouth.

"Listen… I'll give you my allowance for the next two weeks. Please don't tell on me. I don't think our parents could take it."

He waited for Miyuki to stop thrashing, before letting her go.

"You didn't have to do that!" She exclaimed. "But it's a deal… why do you do it, though? … Lately you've been kind of weird, onii-san... Are you okay?"

She looked up at him with concerned eyes.

He sighed.

Now he felt guilty.

"I'm fine… thanks for agreeing not to tell."

She nodded, and then left.

* * *

Two days later, he received a call from the most unlikely person.

"Hello, Chitose?"

Senri stood up in surprise. He was where he could normally be found these days. Which was lying on his bed.

"... Tachibana? What's up?"

"I'm at the courts near Shitenhouji. I need a doubles partner. I'll be waiting."

Click.

Now _tha_t was weird.

Tachibana hadn't ever been to Osaka… he remained in Tokyo ever since he moved away from Kyushu.

As much as he didn't want to play tennis... he was curious. And it would be rude to just leave Tachibana hanging...

So he heaved himself up off of his bed, threw on a t-shirt and left.

Sure enough, Tachibana was standing there with three of his teammates from Fudomine. Senri's own team was also there, as well.

Hei felt like crawling out of his skin.

"Chitose-sempai! You and Tachibana against me and Shiraishi!" Tooyama exclaimed, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Ohh I can't wait! You guys are strong!"

Senri felt a sudden, dense feeling weigh down on his mind.

And then he fainted.

* * *

When he came to, it was to Tachibana's face.

"..Tachi… bana? What... happened?"

Tachibana simply sat there for a few moments longer.

"..."

"You're an idiot. I know you've been using. And I suppose that's why you fainted."

Senri guffawed.

"As if pot could make me faint… try again."

Tachibana snarled.

"You're anemic. I'm not sure why, as I hear that _pot_ actually increases one's appetite. But everyone is worried about you. I was called by your younger sister Miyuki to come down here. She said you needed cheering up. I agreed, because I consider you a close friend. I see now that this trip was in vain. I'll leave you with a word of advice: change your ways. You're stronger than this. Whatever it is you're trying to escape, just remember that it'll keep tying you down if you don't face it."

He got up, and left.

Senri felt dumbfounded. And then angry. And finally… sullen.

Sullen and bitter were all he ever felt lately.

He was discharged from the hospital a few hours later, and was expecting to arrive home to angry and disappointed parents.

But his parents weren't angry. In fact, it seemed as though they didn't know…

He'd have to thank Miyuki and Tachibana.

* * *

It was finally February. School was almost over, and Senri was still the same.

Except, he could no longer smoke in the comfort of his own room.

Suddenly, he felt someone tap his shoulder.

When he turned, he came face to face with Osamu-sensei.

"Hey… I'm sure Shiraishi passed my message along. I bet you're avoiding me. But you'll come with me right now."

Senri could only feel even more bitterness.

Why couldn't this guy leave him alone?

Senri was standing in front of Osamu's desk. He waited.

"So… I hear that for a while now you've been neglecting your friends. You've stopped going to practice. And you're turning into a good-for-nothing pothead… is this because we stopped seeing each other?"

Senri laughed.

"Exactly. You ruined my life. Thanks. Now I can't do anything but smoke pot. I haven't picked up a racquet in ages."

Surprise flashed across Osamu's face.

Suddenly Osamu stood up, moved an arm around Senri's waist, and pulled him close.

"Is that… what it was? If we go back to fooling around, will you behave?" He whispered into his neck.

Senri, to his surprise, felt only the same burning sensation in his chest. And it felt acidic.

"Will you…" Osamu husked, as began to trail butterfly kisses up and down the side of his neck, "stop worrying everyone?"

Senri simply stood there.

He felt Osamu rub up against him, and even swing a leg to cling to Senri's hip.

He sat up on his desk, and moved two legs to squish Senri to his body.

His whole body now entwined with Senri's, like those vines entwining the gate, he spoke again.

"How about it," Osamu husked, "I'll let you take me. Right here. Right now. I only looked for a girlfriend because I saw how close you were getting with Shiraishi…"

Senri gasped.

"You were jealous… of _Shiraishi?_"

"I see the way he looks at you… and the way you laugh with him… I _knew_ I was too old for you… I thought it didn't matter. But it did. It was a wake up call."

And as soon as Osamu finished talking, he crashed his lips to Senri's.

But while Senri wasn't pulling away… he wasn't responding.

It sounded a bit twisted when said out loud, but Senri needed to confirm one thing.

He needed to confirm that his love for this man, was dead.

So he stood there for two more minutes, as he felt Osamu lose himself in the kiss, which was completely one-sided.

Finally, he stepped away from those arms and legs, reminiscent of those vines that covered the courtyard gates.

* * *

Just as he stepped out of the school premises, he heard someone call after him.

"Chitose! Chitose, wait!"

It was Shiraishi.

He waited for Shiraishi to catch up.

"Chitose." Shiraishi said.

Senri nodded.

"... I heard everything. I… if only I'd known sooner… do you want to press… charges?"

Senri shook his head.

"He never seduced me. I was into him. We had a thing. It's over now."

Shiraishi looked disgusted.

"All these months… was it… did he teach you to smoke pot? I can't believe this…"

Shiraishi covered his face with his palms.

* * *

When he returned home, it was to a somber atmosphere.

His mother, who'd opened the door from him, led him to the living room.

"Senri, darling…" She began, "there's something you must know."

Miyuki was already sitting on the couch when he got there. His parents remained standing.

"Well…" his dad began, "we…"

His mother cut in.

"We're getting a divorce. And your father is moving to Tokyo. We won't hold against you who you choose to live with. We promise."

Disbelief coursed through Senri's veins.

A... divorce?

Miyuki burst into tears.

"Wh-wh-wh-... whyyy?!" She blubbered.

She sobbed into her hands.

Senri… felt guilty. He hadn't sensed anything amiss. He couldn't even remember a time where his parents seemed angry with each other.

Actually… he couldn't even remember the last time his parents had stood in the same room.

* * *

"So," Shiraishi began, "what's up?"

Senri had called Shiraishi over. They were currently walking towards a yakiniku spot.

Shiraishi was probably surprised. They were all usually too cheap for yakiniku. It was saved for the rarest of occasions.

And Senri was treating!

"I'm moving to Tokyo with dad. He and mom are getting a divorce."

No point beating around the bush.

Shiraishi gasped.

"Seriously? Did you… choose to move there? Did you have a choice? Does this mean your mother's staying?"

Senri took a moment to respond.

"... I chose. I guess I just need some time away from here for a while… but I think I've been moping long enough. I just… need a break from this place. And yeah, mom's staying and so is Miyuki."

Shiraishi nodded.

"... I don't blame you. And you had every right to feel as frustrated as you did… I'm just glad you're letting me know. But I've got a question…"

"Yeah?"

Shiraishi moved his bangs dramatically out his face and smirked.

"Did you think you could leave without everyone finding out?"

As if on cue, Zaizen, Hikaru, Tooyama, Koharu, Yuuji, Kenya and Gin tackled him to the floor.

_"Youuu!"_ Kenya exclaimed, "you were gonna leave without telling us! What kind of friend _are_ you?!"

Tooyama broke out into sobs.

"Ch-chi-chitose-semp-pai hates u-uss!" he wailed.

Senri rubbed the back of his head head sheepishly.

"I'm sorry guys."

"**APOLOGY NOT ACCEPTED!" **

**TBC**

**A/N: This chap was a bit angsty. Hope you guys enjoyed it. R/R!**


	3. Preoccupied

**A/N: **This is the last chapter. Warning: a smut scene at the end. Enjoy!

* * *

"Now Senri, are you absolutely _certain_ about your choice to stay here with me?"

Senri sighed.

His father, it seemed was feeling especially guilty that morning. He'd already asked the same question five other times.

"Yeah dad. I'm old enough to live away from mom anyway."

His dad smiled.

"That's my boy!" He slapped Senri's back hard.

"Oh… and say… I met someone… you wouldn't be against that, would you?"

Senri gagged.

"I don't care."

He fled to the safety of his room.

* * *

School hadn't started yet, but Senri already knew which school he was going to.

He wanted to bite his lip in frustration…

Of all high schools… he would've chosen Seigaku, or Rikkai high…

But _Hyoutei?!_

'_It like, totally doesn't fit your style...'_ he heard himself mutter in Niou's voice.

And then there was that.

The chances were higher of running into Niou out here.

Especially now that he was finally over Osamu…

'_I'm a mess. Maybe I should just stay away from all that for now.'_

As he moved to pull out his trusty container, he heard a knock.

"It's me, son. And I have a visitor with me!"

Senri could almost _see_ the grin on his father's face. He knew that his parents were worried about Senri alienating himself.

"Come in!"

In came his father, followed by… _Yanagi Renji?_

Senri's jaw dropped.

Yanagi smirked, before bowing to his father.

"Well," his father remarked, "I'll leave now. Excuse me."

Senri watched as his father left the room, and made sure to close the door behind him.

"What a surprise…" Yanagi began, "to find that my new neighbor is none other than Chitose Senri…"

He smiled.

Senri chuckled sheepishly.

"Yeah."

Yanagi nodded.

"And, if you don't mind me asking, which high school will you be attending?"

Silence.

"...I'm sorry," Yanagi said, "was I too intrusive?"

Just as Senri was ready to reassure him, he caught Yanagi eyeing the uniform hung up in his closet. Which was open.

Yanagi's face broke into a grin.

"... I see. I'm glad I came over. What a way to start high school…"

As Yanagi grew lost in his musings, Senri couldn't help but chuckle.

His time around Yanagi over the summer had really… gotten him used to his eccentricities.

But he couldn't deny that the guy was actually pretty easy to talk to.

Inui and Yanagi both had been pretty easy to speak with…

"Well," Yanagi started, "I came over to confirm that you were indeed the same Chitose. Hyoutei _may _hold a practice match with Rikkai, so we may see eachother again. If not through that, then we might spot each other in the neighborhood. Don't be a stranger. I'd quite enjoy a training partner, one especially so close by and full of potential…"

Senri smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. We can arrange that. Um… could you keep it to yourself? That I'll be going to… Hyoutei?"

Yanagi's grin grew wider.

"Of course. Although, I'm not sure why you seem… hesitant in revealing such a miniscule fact. It's hardly relevant…"

Senri rolled his eyes.

"Thanks."

* * *

His first class was _Music_.

Great.

And not just any type of music…

_Classical._ And it was mandatory!

Just as he found the perfect seat, all the way out in the back and next to a window, he felt a tap.

"Chitose…?"

He turned around.

It was Shishido, and he was eyeing him.

He sighed.

"Yeah… I moved to Tokyo… and dad registered me here. Take care of me, I guess…"

* * *

"So..." Mukahi began, with a mouthful of rice, "you moved here with your dad. And now you live here. And were registered _here_. Which means, you'll disrupt our team harmony!"

Shishido rolled his eyes.

"Please… Hyoutei's as cutthroat as they come… we're in high school now. I bet it won't be as easy to keep our spots as regulars…"

"Right you are, Shishido! But Ore-sama is different… it will remain easy. Ore-sama is simply too _talented._ Right, Kabaji?"

"Usu!"

"Um…" Senri began, turning to Shishido, "Isn't Kabaji...?"

Shishido nodded, with an exasperated look etched into his face.

"Welcome to Hyoutei," he began, "where you'll probably think of transferring before the day is out…"

Senri laughed.

"So, when're you planning to sign up? Apparently they hold sign-ups on fridays…"

Senri shrugged.

"It's funny," he admitted. "I haven't picked up a racquet since… the U-17."

Shishido and Mukahi gasped.

"Seriously? What happened? Was it because you weren't picked?"

Mukahi had hit it on the nail. Partially.

"I don't know… I just needed a break… I unofficially quit the tennis team, and sort of stayed away for a while. Now, though… I think I'm ready."

Jirou, who'd previously been sleeping, woke up.

When he saw who was sitting there, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Ch-chitose? You _come_ here now?! That's awesome! You're a strong player and now you _and _Atobe can play me all the time!"

"Ah… yeah, I guess…"

He rubbed the back of his head.

Mukahi snorted.

"He won't be much of a challenge… he hasn't picked up a racquet in over _six months!"_

Shishido shot Mukahi a glare.

"What?" Mukahi said, "it's true, isn't it?"

"It's fine," Senri said. "I think I'll try out for the tennis team… I mean, not that I'm expecting to become a regular, or anything…"

"Boy," Mukahi began, "you're a downer, aren't you? It's no fun. I'm gonna go look for Yuushi."

And with that, it was just Atobe, Shishido and Senri left.

Atobe finally addressed Senri.

"This environment is different than Shitenhouji's. As I understand, Shitenhouji was low on well-trained, disciplined tennis players. They certainly lucked out in finding you… but this is _Hyoutei._ You'll be fighting tooth and nail to play as even an _alternate._ I suggest you get rid of that laid back attitude while you can… Kabaji! It's especially sunny today… bring out the umbrella and walk me to the door!"

"Usu!"

Senri and Shishido took one look at each other, before laughing.

* * *

Classes were finally over. Senri was relieved to have found that Shishido and he shared most classes.

He'd been worried at first, about Shishido shunning or ignoring him… but he was a lot friendlier than he came off.

"Six months, huh…" Shishido mumbled.

Senri nodded.

"I'm probably out of shape now… and Atobe has a point… I once quit Shitenhouji's tennis club during the finals, after we beat Fudomine… and the team still seeked me out and welcomed me back…"

Shishido whistled.

"So Atobe wasn't just speaking out of his ass. Word of advice, though? Play with all you've got. Everyone here, whether a regular, pre-regular, or just an average tennis club member, has a lot of pride. Everyone here works hard, and plays hard. It's how Hyoutei is."

Senri chuckled.

"Sure is a tense atmosphere… maybe it's just what I need to whip myself back into shape…"

Shishido nodded.

"... I was… once removed from my regulars spot. Our team used to have a rule; you lose once, you lose your spot. Immediately, you're replaced with the next viable player. Even when I'd returned with more power, better technique and skill... I was still refused. But then, I was told that as a double's player, I was allowed to continue to play in official matches on the team… I took it. I was desperate to prove myself, even if the chance I was given wasn't because I earned it, but because our team was lacking enough strong double's players… I was picked out of convenience."

Silence.

They continued to walk out of the school.

"...Woah. It must've taken you a lot of guts… bouncing back in that kind of environment… Hyoutei players are made of tough stuff, huh…"

Shishido nodded.

"I'm not trying to sound intimidating… but I guess… I wish someone had told me...:"

Senri smiled.

"Hey.. good looking out. Really."

Shishido waved it off.

"It's no problem. Hey, I promised to meet Ootari… I'll see you tomorrow."

Senri nodded.

* * *

Two weeks had gone by

Senri, making good on his promise signed up for the tennis club, with Shishido and the rest.

But… Senri was a freshman. So except for _Atobe_, everyone else in his year was in charge of gathering the tennis balls.

And they'd actually been ordered to practice their _swings…_

"Ugh.." Shishido muttered, "This is super lame."

Senri nodded.

He knew he was out of shape but…

They were _experienced_ tennis players, for pete's sake!

They were wearing a white shirt and light blue shorts, with white sneakers. It felt embarrassing. They looked like… freshman. _Middle school_ freshman.

Suddenly, a whistle could be heard blowing.

"Listen up, ichinen! For the rest of practice you'll be running laps and doing suicides! If I see even a _single _boy slacking… you won't be touching a racquet for two _weeks."_

Their coach, Udao Suzuki, was a man who resembled Mifune in stature and weight. Although, he was a lot more obnoxious, and easily grew irritated. To Senri, he seemed like the type to enjoy watching others cower in fear before him.

He sighed

Senri was hoping that he also wasn't the type to reward anyone who kissed up to him.

* * *

_*Ding dong*_

Senri, who'd been studying in his room, looked at the time.

It was past 7pm. He wasn't expecting anyone…

When he peeked through the peep-hole, he smiled.

It was Yanagi.

He opened the door. "Yanagi, it's been a while… come on in."

Yanagi shook his head.

"Actually, I'll stay out here. I only wanted to stop by to see if you were available to train…"

Senri brightened.

"Yes. Give me a minute."

He'd been meaning to do some heavy duty training. Their coach at school treated them like amateurs, and what added the allure to to Yanagi's request, was that Yanagi was skilled enough to accurately point out areas of weakness in others. Yanagi may as well have been a coach. His guidance was reliable.

"Alright!" He exclaimed, as he made his way down the stairs and walked up to Yanagi.

Yanagi smiled.

"You seem… especially excited about this. If you've been meaning to approach me, why didn't you come sooner?"

Senri sighed.

"Put me on the spot, why don't you…"

"In any case," Yanagi continued, "First, we'll jog to a river bank nearby. There, we'll see Inui and Kaidoh, of Seigaku. Akaya has also asked to join, so he'll be meeting us there as well. Is that fine?"

Senri could feel his excitement grow.

It was strange. It was like the U-17 all over again… he couldn't help but feel happy with this arrangement. He was guaranteed to pick up a lot more from those three, if anything. Tennis practice at school suddenly felt a lot more… bearable.

* * *

Senri and Yanagi arrived to find Inui and Kaidoh already involved in their own, heavy training.

Kirihara was nowhere to be seen.

"499, 500... okay Kaidoh, that's enough…" Inui instructed.

"I see that you've already started… how have you been, Sadaharu?"

Inui adjusted his glasses and turned to face Yanagi, with a grin.

"Renji… the year may have only started, but some of us are aiming for a spot in the Kantou regionals…"

Yanagi chuckled.

"Ambitious as always, Doctor."

Inui addressed Senri this time.

"Ah, Chitose… a pleasant surprise," he remarked, as he clutched his notebook closer to his chest, "which school are you attending, if you don't mind?"

Senri gulped.

Inui grinned. "Based on your reaction, the probability that you've been registered against your will into Hyoutei is… 100%"

His glasses glinted.

Senri nodded with a sigh.

"Hahaha! Seriously?! Chitose goes to _Hyoutei?!"_

The three of them turned to the source of the laughter.

It was Kirihara, and he was doubled over in laughter.

Yanagi sighed. "What is it, Akaya, about this revelation that you find _especially_ funny?"

Kirihara shrugged. "Chitose in Hyoutei is weird. It's like buchou in _Seigaku!"_

Kaidoh grunted at that.

"Well… it's not as bad as I thought it'd be…" he started, "Our coach doesn't really train us, but the atmosphere's a lot more… competitive. If I plan to seriously pursue tennis in the future, I guess I should kick it up a notch…"

Yanagi and Inui grinned.

"Bold words." they said.

Kaidoh stood up then, to join them.

"Inui…" he began, "can I increase the weights on my feet and chest?"

Inui turned to speak to Kaidoh, who'd already walked away as soon as he'd asked.

"So," Yanagi began, "Let's get started…"

Senri wanted to rub his hands in satisfaction.

* * *

"Hah, hah, hah…" Senri panted.

He could taste blood on his tongue. _This _kind of practice…

"Chi...tose…" Yanagi panted, "you're far from your prime. Your stamina's dropped… but it seems… have you ever been to the hospital for anemia?"

Senri, who'd long retired to settling on the grass, was lying flat on his back in pain.

"...yes. Last year… I still need to visit the doctor to see if it's gotten better…" he explained.

Yanagi nodded.

Kirihara, who, unsurprisingly was still pumped, began to whine.

"Already tired!? But I wanted to play Chitose in a match!" he shrieked.

Yanagi intervened, as usual.

"Now Akaya… Chitose is taking a medication. For today, we'll let him go…"

Senri gulped.

"But once he's bounced back…" Yanagi and Inui both grinned.

"We won't go easy."

* * *

A month flew by, and Senri was finally beginning to feel at home in Tokyo.

His form was returning, and his anemia almost non-existent.

"Chitose, wait up!"

Senri turned around, to see Shishido waving at him.

He stopped walking.

"One more class and then the weekend." Shishido said.

Senri nodded.

"I know… this week was a drag… and we have tennis practice later…"

They sighed.

By now, all of the freshman in their tennis club who used to play tennis competitively against other schools prior, were thoroughly fed up.

"You know…" Shishido began, "I know you've been training on your own… you look a lot more lean…"

Senri chuckled.

"Yeah, I was… and guess who's been helping me out?"

Shishido stared at him blankly.

"So you don't wanna guess… it's Yanagi."

Shishido huffed in exasperation.

"That's just not fair! I've been getting Choutarou to help me train with menus we found on the internet…"

Senri shrugged. "Guess it can't be helped…"

"Got that right…" Shishido responded, "with a coach like ours…but hey… would it be alright if you played me say… tomorrow? At the street courts near Seigaku?"

Random. But why not? Senri didn't think he'd ever seen Shishido play.

"Sure. See you there."

* * *

Senri was running late!

His dad, who'd chosen _that_ morning to introduce him to his new girlfriend, had taken them all out for breakfast. And then, his girlfriend had dragged them to _Disneyland Tokyo._

Senri had tried to back out, but… his dad's girlfriend had been persistent.

* * *

When he got there, he was surprised to see Yuushi, Mukahi and Atobe, as well as a few players from Seigaku, Yamabuki and… _Rikkai dai?!_

He gulped audibly, and felt his heart skip a beat.

Niou was _there!_ He was standing there, with his back turned to Marui. Senri quickly scanned the courts for Shishido.

Relief. The court was all the way out in the back.

Once he got there, he found Ootari chatting with Shishido animatedly.

He noticed that the two were standing unusually close…

'_Great,'_ he thought, '_hope I'm not a third wheel.'_

He cleared his throat.

Shishido immediately increased the gap between himself and Ootari.

"Hey…" Senri began, "sorry I'm late."

He chuckled, and scratched his cheek sheepishly.

Shishido waved a hand at him.

"It's fine. We're gonna have the match here, because the front is way too… _crowded."_

Senri nodded in agreement.

"Yeah… it's like we all got the same idea…"

Shishido plucked a clump of earwax out of his ear with his pinky in irritation.

"What were the odds…"

Ootari clapped his hands together to catch their attention.

"Okay. You guys are going to play a one set match. I'll be the referee."

Senri nodded.

"Ootari," Shishido commented, "you sure are good at commanding attention..." He flipped his hat to face backwards, as was usually seen.

Ootari's face immediately turned a tomato red.

"G-get ready."

* * *

The score was 6-5.

Senri was in the lead. Fortunately, he was yet to use his 'prediction' technique, which was stowed away safely in his arsenal.

It was his service game.

Just as he was about to serve, he heard a voice.

"Go Shishido! Show that outsider who's boss!"

It was Mukahi.

Senri caught what appeared to be a crowd of people standing near Ootari from the corner of his eye.

Hyoutei, Seigaku, Yamabuki, Fudomine... _Rikkai dai._..

What were they doing there?

"Focus, Chitose-san!" yelled a voice very similar to Kamio's.

Senri nodded, and served.

The ball whizzed past Shishido.

"15-love!"

Yes! He could do this... He could win this match without using his _pinnacle_ technique...

Another ball whizzed past Shishido but... it seemed that Shishido had managed to catch up to this one.

He smirked.

"Choutarou's serve is _much_ more powerful."

Translation: _Use your ace technique!_

Senri gritted his teeth.

So close... He was close! He could do this, he could-

"15-15!"

Shit!

"30-15!"

He gripped his racquet.

"30-30! 40-30! 6 all!"

Senri could hear the smile in Ootari's voice, as he called out the score.

"C'mon Shishido! He's almost out of energy!"

He wanted to growl in anger.

Senri received the message loud and clear! If a _swift defeat_ was what Shishido wanted to taste...

"Look! He's doing it!"

An iridescent aura immediately began to ooze off of his body, making him appear ethereal.

"This match will be over in 4 serves."

* * *

Shishido shook his hand over the net.

"You didn't think you'd be able to win this without using that _move_, did you?"

He gripped Senri's hand for emphasis.

"I guess I shouldn't have underestimated you..."

"Damn straight!" Shishido exclaimed, letting go of his grip.

As soon as Shishido let go of his hand, he bounded over to where Ootari was.

_*bzz*_

His phone was vibrating.

He reached into his pant pocket expecting to grasp it, but his pocket was empty.

His other pocket was also empty.

'_Where… how did I lose my phone?'_

_*bzz* *bzz*_

Suddenly, his hand hit something solid and cold.

Oh. It was in his sweater pocket.

He grasped and pulled it out, and immediately flipped it open.

There was a text… from an _unknown number?_

"_Found you."_

…

What was that supposed to _mean?"_

He called the number, but received no response.

The person had turned their phone off.

Looking in both directions, he noticed that nothing was amiss. Everyone had wandered off to different courts, or were just speaking to each other.

Shrugging, he decided that with nothing left to do, he'd just head home.

* * *

"_Sskk Sssk"_

Senri, who'd been feeling hyper aware since the ominous text, immediately snapped his neck to the direction of the sound.

He was currently in his neighborhood, and just a few blocks from his home. His house was located on one side of a long street, which slanted downwards.

He took a moment to thoroughly check his surroundings.

The sun wasn't even close to setting. The day was bright, and anyone who attempted a mugging out here in some suburb was either incredibly brave, incredibly confident, or incredibly stupid.

Suddenly, a whistle blew four times in tandem.

He felt goosebumps form on his arms.

This was _really_ beginning to creep him out.

So he stood frozen in fear, for what felt like ten minutes.

He darted his eyes quickly from left to right.

Nothing.

Okay. He'd continue walking.

But just as he began to move, he felt someone turn him around.

And then….

_body slam!_

Senri was sent tumbling all the way down the same slanted street that he'd already walked more than half way up towards, and thankfully, as he said his prayers and kissed his life goodbye, a dirty mattress that was leaned against a garbage dump broke his fall.

"Ughh.." he grumbled. The smell was toxic.

When he finally gathered his bearings, and stood up slowly…

He came face to face with Niou Masaharu.

He felt his heart rate pick up, and panic begin to take over his senses.

"You… body slammed me?"

Niou smirked.

"Hello to you to."

Senri immediately began to feel dizzy.

Could it be a concussion?

He shook his head with force. Nope. No pain.

He'd have to hope that all he obtained was a bruise.

* * *

"So… got any joints?"

A half an hour later found the two in Senri's backyard lounging on chairs.

"Shishido made you use your move, huh?"

Senri sighed.

"Yeah. Guess things don't always work out like your planned…"

Niou laughed.

Senri turned to look at him. "Hmm?"

"I find it hilarious that you go to Hyoutei."

Senri rolled his eyes.

"It's old news…"

Niou exhaled smoke rings.

"Hey, you know how to do that now!" Senri exclaimed.

Niou chuckled. "It's been almost a year. I think I know the ins and outs."

Suddenly, Niou stood up.

"Play me in a match. Right now. But not a whole set. Just two games."

Senri looked at him like he was insane.

"Did I say something weird? … play me."

* * *

Senri decided to indulge him.

He pulled out the tennis net he usually reserved for practices, along with two rackets and a cart full of tennis balls.

Niou whistled. "So do you invite lots of players over here? Since, you know, you've got a net… and you know so many people…"

Senri felt the hairs on his neck stand. Did he detect… hostility?

"No… Yanagi and Inui have been over a few times, with Kirihara as a tag along… but no one else."

Niou nodded.

The weird atmosphere seemed to have dissipated.

* * *

As soon as Senri had prepared the net and handed Niou his racket, he walked over to his own side of the net.

"Rough or smooth?"

"Rough." Niou smirked as he said this.

Senri felt shivers escape down his spine, and spinned the raquet.

"Looks like it's your serve, Niou."

Niou shot him a dirty glace, before quickly masking it with a smirk.

Senri wasn't sure what was going on, but this whole, _setup…_ was giving him an ominous vibe.

Before he knew it, a ball had whizzed past him.

"Snap out of it, Senri!"

Senri's face flushed.

Since it was Niou's service game, another ball whizzed past him.

And another.

And another.

"That's 1-0, Senri! Where's that power you showed Shishido, huh? Not taking me _seriously _enough?"

Two more balls whizzed past him.

But then…

The next ball grazed the side of his face.

"One more point, Senri. Use it or lose it."

And then, Senri rallied.

They rallied on for ten minutes continuously, with not a single side gaining a point.

"There!" Niou exclaimed, "that's what I like to see!"

Senri felt a bead of blood dribble down the side of his face, and past the dip of his jaw.

But the rallying… it was extremely tense. Senri couldn't have wiped the blood away without losing his concentration.

"There! Now I have your _complete_ attention!" growled Niou.

And with that, one more ball whizzed past Senri, and then returned to Niou's hand.

Senri's eyes widened in surprise. He recognized that move…

"..._Hakugei_?" He mumbled.

"That's right, It's Fuji's _Hakugei_. Good eye."

…

…

"... Did I do something…?"

Niou, who'd previously been on the other side of the net, was already standing directly in front of Senri.

He smirked.

"... Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Did you… sort yourself out?"

Senri felt that Niou was referring to…

His eyes widened.

"...Can you… clarify?"

"Sort yourself out. The last time we spoke, you were hooked on someone else…"

Senri's eyes widened.

"...How do you…?"

Niou shook his head and chuckled.

"It was obvious… you must've been so _hooked…_ you even forgot to give me your number… I waited to see if you'd remember. You held me in your arms, and then released me too suddenly. I figured that there was someone else. You're always spacing out. And I figured that since you liked to read atmospheres… well… I'd create one that would catch your attention. And it worked."

His smile was sinister, malice worn.

Senri shook his head. And then shook it again. And again.

And then, he saw Niou begin to walk away.

"Wait."

He tugged on Niou's sleeve.

Niou didn't even bother turning around. He continued to face the opposite direction.

"Listen… you have my number. And now I have yours."

He shook Senri's hand off of his sleeve, and left.

* * *

_*bzz* *bzz*_

Senri, who was currently lying on his bed lethargically, suddenly felt a frantic energy take over.

His phone! Maybe it was…

Nope. It was Shiraishi.

"Hello?"

"How's it going? It's been a while. Listen, are you busy right now?"

Senri moved to sit upright.

"No...pretty much the opposite."

"Good. Listen, I'm in Tokyo right now. I'm here until tomorrow evening. Can you meet me at that ramen spot near the Forest of Arenas?"

"Sure. Give me fifteen."

Luckily for him, the Forest of Arenas was only a single bus away.

* * *

As soon as he entered the small restaurant, he spotted Shiraishi's shock of light blond hair.

He quickly walked over, feeling a little excited by the sudden turn his boring weekend had taken.

And he hadn't seen Shiraishi in months!

"How are you?" Senri greeted, as slid onto one the cushioned booths.

Shiraishi smiled.

"Pretty okay. First year. I'm trying to earn my spot as a regular before the tennis tournaments start."

"And how's that working out?" , Senri asked.

Shiraishi shook his head with a smile.

"Easier said than done. But I'm working hard. It's only a matter of time."

Senri chuckled. He'd missed Shiraishi's sassy quirks and commentary. Shiraishi could be as dramatic as Atobe sometimes.

"So, I hear you go to… _Hyoutei?"_

Here it came.

"Hyoutei? Your dad must've enrolled you there on purpose… didn't you tell me once that he used to play practical jokes on you and Miyuki when you were younger?"

Senri smiled at those memories.

But then, he felt a sadness fill him.

"No… that was a while ago… I only go there because it's in the area, and my dad could afford to pay it's tuition… which, come to think of it… is pretty cool of him…"

The last time his dad had played a practical joke on either he or Miyuki, his mom had been standing right there with them.

"So… what're you doing here?"

"Aunt's in the country. Mom and dad asked me to deliver something to her, since she refuses to come all the way over to Osaka. She said she wanted it to be hand-delivered. It's a pain… but it is what it is."

Senri shook his head at the antics.

"So… I don't know if you heard…" Shiraishi began, "about… Osamu-sensei…"

Senri felt a pain prick his heart.

He almost moved to clutch it. But he resisted.

"...No…"

"...He was arrested. His house was raided, and his… _garden_ was found."

Senri clutched to the the edge of the table.

"Seriously?"

Shiraishi nodded. "I know I didn't have to tell you but… I figured it was best if you heard it from me…"

Senri nodded in agreement.

"No, you're right. I don't think I'd rather hear it from anyone else… on our team or something…"

"So what was the verdict?"

Shiraishi tapped his fingers on the table to some beat.

"Four years."

Silence.

"... That's a long time…"

"Yeah… um, Senri, there's one more thing I have to tell you…"

Senri nodded for him to continue.

"He left me a letter… it said that…" Shiraishi paused to cough, "It says to ask you to visit him…"

Senri's eyes widened.

"...what?"

Shiraishi's eyes were suddenly narrowed in rage.

"I'll be _damned_ if you even go near…"

Senri put his hands up in surrender. "I get it. Don't worry."

"Yeah… are you still…?"

He shook his head.

"That ship has sailed."

* * *

When Senri returned home, he dashed to his room, flung his container open, and immediately lit a half-finished joint.

He wasn't sure what to make of what Shiraishi had told him. He knew he was over Osamu, but… finding out that he was rotting away in prison…

Osamu was generous with his pot. He'd offered it freely to Senri, and Senri had simply smoked it without a care in the world…

He almost… felt like an accomplice…

He shook his head.

No! He'd gotten caught, for whatever reason...Senri reveled in the truth of all this. That any feelings he might have harbored for Osamu, any feelings that might have _lingered_ over the summer...

They were gone.

That much was a fact. He _did _feel a bit guilty about Osamu's imprisonment…

But just because they'd had a good time, did not mean it mattered.

He finished the joint, before rolling another.

He caught a glimpse of his green cellphone, from the corner of his eye.

Niou…

He had to do it. He had to contact Niou.

He knew now where he'd gone wrong. Niou had taken a chance on him… returned his feelings… chose to share moments…

Niou, who seemed as guarded as they came.

Niou had been angry because even though Senri reciprocated, he seemed… _half-assed._ Almost indifferent about the entire thing.

Senri clutched his phone, almost crushing it.

_Of course_ he'd been angry. _Of course_ Niou had came to the conclusion that he was preoccupied.

Why… why was _Senri_ the one waiting for a text, or a call, when it was he who'd messed up?

He laughed bitterly, and walked to the kitchen to get some food.

Ironically, Niou had said that Senri was good at reading atmospheres. But if that'd been the case… he'd have read the very atmosphere that could've prevented this… whole _issue_ as it unraveled.

Niou had had to get his attention by force. Senri was _just_ that infuriating.

But what had been even more infuriating, was Senri's masked cowardice.

He'd meant to give Niou space… but what he should've been _doing,_ was asking Niou to hold on, to listen to his explanation, to, at the very least, _call_.

But he'd waited.

Senri shook his head.

He was _done!_ He was done with these negative thoughts… he was done with feeling sorry for himself…

He'd spent an entire _year_ doing that… his parent's were separated, and it happened right under his nose.

He…

* * *

Two weeks flew by, with no word from Niou.

Senri had texted, called…

Nothing.

But he wasn't going to give up. He'd visit him... at _Rikkai dai._

"Hey, Shishido?" Senri began, as he moved to sit against a tree.

It was lunch time, and he'd gotten into the habit of joining the former regulars of Hyoutei middle for lunch. Mostly because he followed Shishido there.

"Yeah?"

Shishido was currently lying on the the grass, with his stomach towards the sky and his arms folded behind his head.

"Do you know how to get to... Kanagawa from here?"

Shishido turned his head to face Senri.

"Are you trying to go to Rikkai dai?"

Pause.

Senri had to forcefully stop the flush from moving past his throat and up his face.

"Yeah." he mumbled.

"You can go with Jirou. He goes there a lot... to visit his _boyfriend_."

Jirou woke up with a start.

"I heard that! He's not my boyfriend, Marui's dating a _girl_!"

"Probably not for _long_..." Shishido grumbled under his breath.

"Are you going today, Jirou?"

Jirou nodded. "Yeah... you can come with me." he yawned and returned to his nap.

Shishido snorted from where he was sitting, and shook his head.

"As if that Marui was _straight_..."

Senri, finding nothing better to do decided to chat with Shishido.

"Is it because he's got pink hair?"

Shishido chuckled at that.

"I forgot about that. But I see the way Marui stares at Jirou, and with all the attention Jirou showers on him... it's probably more attention than any girl would give Marui, and I bet knows that. Marui seems like the type who'd rather be admired, than do the admiring. Plus, Marui's super high maintenance. _Lame,_ and a pain."

Senri whistled.

"You some kinda relationship expert?"

Shishido sat up then, and smirked at Senri.

"No, just observant."

* * *

"Marui!"

Jirou, upon spotting Marui at his desk, bounced over to where he was sitting.

Senri watched the way Marui's expression seemed to have brightened, upon noticing Jirou.

Maybe there was something to what Shishido was saying...

"Chitose?" came Marui's voice, "you came with _Jirou?"_

Uh-oh. The hostile expression on Marui's face was _very_ telling of what he might've assumed...

Senri's hand were immediately up. Almost to signal a surrender, really.

"Yeah, but I only came to see someone else… do you know where I can find Niou?" he asked.

Marui's expression immediately switched to one of apathy.

"He's probably up on the roof."

* * *

Senri, upon entering the rooftop, immediately spotted a shock of silver hair.

His breath hitched.

Niou was there, lying on his back with hands behind his head.

Just as Senri was about to approach him, he felt someone lay a hand on his right shoulder.

The person did it from behind, so Senri wasn't sure who it was.

"Niou and I are going steady. You can leave."

…

"Wh-what?"

The person, who Serni could now identify as _Yagyuu,_ turned Senri around to face him.

He watched, as a large grin found it's way on Yagyuu's face. He adjusted his glasses.

"Niou and I. Are going steady."

Senri immediately felt rage course through his veins.

He felt his face flush with anger, and balled his hands into fists.

"I heard you. I won't leave until he tells me this to my face."

When he turned to face Niou again, he watched as Niou texted something on his phone, before putting it away and returning his hands to meet behind his head.

_*bzz*_

Senri flipped open his phone.

"_I cut my losses."_

Senri's breathing stopped.

He felt his throat go dry, and fought to hold back the tears that had immediately emerged, and were threatening to trail down.

Niou… he wasn't going to give up! Not so soon!

He dabbed at his eyes with his sleeve, and made his way out.

* * *

Senri, who was trying his hardest not to fall asleep, felt a note thrown at his back from behind him.

He moved a hand to the back of his chair, and felt around for the piece of paper.

_Bingo._

He turned the left side of his body, to be able to read the note without getting caught.

"There's a party at Gakuto's tonight. Come or don't come. -Shishido"

Senri snorted.

"Chitose-san? Is something wrong?" The teacher asked, as she shot him a glare.

Senri blushed slightly.

"No ma'am."

She nodded, and continued on with the lesson.

Once he felt her attention off him completely, he released a sigh.

It was three weeks since Niou had blown him off. He'd smoked a ton of pot, was out of allowance money, and was trying his hardest not to fall back into the same pattern he'd fell into when he'd experienced this the first time around.

He wasn't sure how he'd go about winning Niou over.

He continued calling and texting, but never received a response. And when he called, the phone was always off.

He was beginning to think that Niou had blacklisted him on his phone.

He sighed. For things to have turned out like this…

* * *

He was currently at Mukahi's. Loud J-pop music was blaring through the speakerphones, which were attached on either sides of the walls near the TV in Gakuto's living room.

Him, Shishido, Ootari, Mukahi, Yuushi, Hiyoshi and Jirou could all be currently found twisted and intertwined on a Twister mat.

Of course, Mukahi was winning. He _was_ the most flexible.

"Ahhh!" Jirou cried out, "Please just let me out Gakuto! I give up! _I lose!"_

Mukahi cackled from where he was bent over.

"No can do! Not until someone, by which I mean _me,_ wins this!"

Just then, Ootari sneezed, which caused the balance everyone had previously had to be lost.

Everyone, _including Mukahi_ came tumbling like dominos.

Jirou, who'd been the first to wriggle out of the entangled mess, jumped up and down in glee.

After they all got up, Mukahi cleared his throat.

"Hey so, Yuushi and I were wondering… do any of you guys know where we can find suppliers for…"

Senri's ears perked up.

Shishido raised an eyebrow.

"Suppliers for…?

"Pot?" Senri finished, before he could stop himself.

Mukahi looked over at Senri with sparkles in his eyes.

"Yes! Do you have any on you?"

Suddenly, all eyes were on Senri, with varying levels of interest and disbelief.

"Yeah… I've got some joints, actually. Already rolled up."

Yuushi smiled.

"Chitose, you're a saviour. Does Kenya know that you come packing?"

There was a silence.

"No…"

He hoped that that would subtly explain to everyone, that he didn't want word to spread that he smoked pot.

Yuushi nodded.

"Well… I've got a lighter."

* * *

An hour later found Yuushi, Mukahi, Jirou and Hiyoshi red-eyed and smiling.

"This," Yuushi began, "is quality stuff."

The others nodded in agreement. They'd ordered noodles, and were currently slurping them down like their lives depended on it.

Everyone, that is, except for Shishido and Ootari.

Who, come to think of it, were missing.

Senri shrugged, and put his food down to go find a toilet. His bladder was threatening to explode…

He'd been walking for ten minutes, before he found a washroom.

He could cry with happiness.

He noticed that the door was closed, and prayed that there was no one in there.

He turned the handle and, yes! Just his luck, the door was opened.

But when he opened the door…

It was to the image of a topless Shishido and Ootari, making out heavily!

He closed the door quickly.

* * *

By the time he returned to the group, he noticed that Shishido and Ootari were still missing.

Hiyoshi, upon noticing Senri look around, spoke.

"They went home. A couple of downers, if you ask me…"

Mukahi and Yuushi chuckled.

Jirou was asleep. What a surprise.

"Well," Senri began, "this was fun. If you want, I can you hook you up with my supplier. I've gotta get going. See you monday."

They all nodded at him, before returning to their previous activity.

* * *

It was the Wednesday after the party.

Shishido'd been distancing himself from Senri, and Senri, although annoyed that his closest friend at this school was giving him the silent treatment, could understand.

He sighed.

Shishido, whether he knew it or not, had been his distraction from…

The _Niou_ situation.

He decided that since Shishido was too embarrassed to face Senri, then Senri would text him.

He didn't want Shishido thinking that he was somehow… _disgusted_ with him. As if Senri was one to talk.

"_I don't mind."_

There. Shishido wasn't a man of many words… _most of the time. _He'd probably get what he meant.

Moments later, he received a text.

"_Thanks."_

Shishido turned to face him from where he was seated, with a smile.

* * *

"So," Shishido began, as he slurped down noodles, "you weren't… _too _weirded out, were you?"

Senri chuckled.

"Not really. My bladder was the only thing on my mind…"

Shishido snorted.

"Heh, sorry about that."

Senri waved a hand at him. "It's in the past," he replied.

He sighed.

Shishido, who must've been having some sort of _perception_ streak, caught on to the atmosphere.

"You… aren't into guys too, are you?"

Senri moved to cover his face over his arms.

"Guess that's a yes. And from the looks of it… it sounds like it isn't working out…"

Senri continued to cover his face.

"Is it someone I know…? Someone that goes to… Rikkai dai? It's not Marui, is it?"

Senri laughed.

"Guess not… so you're still sane… but it _is_ someone from that school, isn't it?"

Senri nodded.

"Hmm… I can't see you with anyone from that team… Yukimura and Sanada are too weird, Kirihara's too childish, and you seemed to have been annoyed with him over that summer… Jackal…?"

Senri finally sat upright, and shot Shishido a look of disbelief.

"What?"

"It's Niou."

Shishido's eyes were the size of saucers.

"_Him?_ … what were the odds… but I can't really see you with Yagyuu _or_ Yanagi… I guess after Jackal, _Niou's_ the next normal one…"

Senri turned to look at Shishido.

"You've… been studying that team, huh?"

Shishido's hand shot up to the back of head, as he rubbed it sheepishly.

"We… _Atobe _would always make us 'observe' them for practice… back when he was obsessed with facing Sanada… it was lame."

Senri laughed out loud at that.

"And I thought Shitenhouji was weird…"

"So, what's the problem then? Does he know?"

Senri nodded.

"Does he like you back?"

Senri shrugged.

"You look like a mime… like a lifeless puppet."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, you look pretty apathetic to the whole thing… what happened?"

"... You're right. I messed up. He's with Yagyuu now."

Shishido guffawed.

"That is _rich. That_ guy? I saw him walking with some girl to this festival last weekend… they were holding hands, and she was dressed up… he looked like he was out on a date, because he was dressed up too."

Senri gasped.

"Are you serious?"

Shishido nodded.

He smirked, as he watched Senri leave the money on the counter and dash off.

* * *

He found Niou once again on the rooftop.

He immediately dashed over to where Niou was lying, and pulled him up quickly to stand upright.

He latched his arms around Niou's waist, and pulled him flush against his body.

He moved his mouth to the crane of Niou's neck, and kissed it.

He could feel Niou trying to thrash, to move out of Senri's arms. But Senri wouldn't allow it. He was _done_ allowing things. He would _show _Niou that he was serious.

"Let go."

Senri ignored the command. Suddenly, he got a wicked idea.

He poked his tongue out, and began to massage Niou's neck with it.

"_Uhhh,"_ Niou mumbled.

He felt Niou's body give in, and lean in to his touch.

He continued to tongue, and Niou continued to pant. Senri could feel Niou's breathing quicken, and he could no longer take it.

He moved to face Niou, before crashing his lips onto his.

Niou willingly responded, and soon the two were on the floor.

Senri released Niou's hairband from his hair, and began to run his hand through it.

He felt Niou moan, and palm his pants over his growing erection.

Senri flipped Niou to lie under him, and began to trail butterfly kisses all the way to his chest.

He wished he could remove his shirt but…

"I'll take it off," Niou panted.

Pretty soon, Niou was shirtless. Senri descended upon his nipple, sucking and tonguing, as his left hand reached past Niou's waistband to find his length, which he'd begun to squeeze.

"Ahhh!"

Senri, feeling even more turned on by that, felt his erection touch Niou's stomach.

Niou smirked.

He moved Senri off of him, and pulled Senri's pants down. He…

He took in Senri _whole,_ and began to suck wildly.

"_Uhhhh,"_ Senri moaned, as he threw his head back in ecstasy. His eyes were close.

"... This is better than pot…" he mumbled.

Just as Senri thought he'd be reaching the climax, he felt Niou flip him over.

"So," Niou breathed into his ear, as he moved to lie on his back, with his legs on either side of Senri, "what should we do _next?"_

Senri gulped.

"I…"

Niou waited.

"Do you… have any lube?"

Niou shook his head. But then…

"Wait right here."

Senri watched, in frantic frustration, as Niou went over to a plant to clip it's leaf. It looked like an aloe leaf…

Suddenly, Senri understood what he was going to do.

He smiled.

In no time, Niou was back on top of him.

"I'm going to rub this over your asshole," he whispered hotly, "and then I'm going to take you."

He immediately pulled off Senri's entire underwear. Then, he angled his dripping, achingly hard length over Senri's opening.

"...I'm going to insert my fingers."

He moved one finger in, the pinky. Senri felt a tiny pain, but nodded for Niou to continue.

Niou moved in the pointer next. Senri winced, but ok'd it.

He put in the middle finger, and this time, Senri yelped.

"I'm good.. just _shove it in!"_

Niou smirked.

"Thank you."

All too suddenly, Senri felt his opening filled to the brim with Niou. He felt Niou move around, trying to find an angle that would bring both Senri and himself pleasure.

"Ah!" Senri cried out, "There. Dammit, _there!"_

Niou grinned, and pumped as fast as he could. There _was_ no going easy, no gentle caress…

They were both too far gone to think of anything but the approaching climax.

Niou's hand on on Senri's length matched his pace inside of Senri. It was perfect.

"Ahhrghgh!"

* * *

Senri, after Niou had moved off him, turned to face him.

"You lied…"

Niou turned to his face him as well.

There were on the concrete floor of Rikkai's rooftop. Senri was pantless and Niou was topless.

"Yeah. I guess I wanted to see if you had it in you to discover the truth. Guess you _do_ have a set of balls."

**END**

**A/N: There will be an epilogue. R/R, Thanks!**


	4. Epilogue

**A/N: Enjoy! **

* * *

Senri flipped his phone open.

There were no missed calls, text messages… Niou wasn't picking up any of his calls either.

He bit his lip. Where _was_ he?

Senri could currently be found pacing back and forth in his room. He was itching to pull out a joint, but… he'd promised himself to cut down, and then eventually quit.

In fact...

* * *

_Flashback two weeks_

"_Akihiro! Oh you've been working non-stop lately! Surely your son feels just as lonely as I do…"_

_Senri sighed._

_His dad's girlfriend, named Sayako, was…_

_She was clingy. Although she hadn't yet moved in with them… and Senri believed that any day now his dad would make the announcement, she…_

_She was prissy, overbearing, needy… And while normally, Senri could tune her out, or just ignore her all together…_

_They were all out for some Yakiniku. She was sitting across from him, with his dad. They sat on one side of the table, and he on the other._

"_Don't you agree, Senri?"_

_Senri, who'd been lost in thought, immediately turned his face in her direction and nodded._

_Even if he hadn't heard what she was saying… she probably just needed him to agree…_

_His dad, seeming to sense that the atmosphere was becoming strained, cleared his throat._

"_Well. Speaking of work… I've got to be up a little earlier tomorrow… and Senri, you have school. We should get going now."_

_Senri wanted to jump up in glee._

_Finally!_

* * *

_Senri received a text from Niou._

"_What're you wearing…? ;)"_

_Senri rolled his eyes. He wasn't a girl!_

"_I'm not a girl!" He texted back._

"_..."_

"_...No, you're better…"_

_Senri blushed. That damn Niou! He always said the most embarrassing things at the most random of times… he did it to catch Senri off guard._

_Niou and he had been going steady for a month now. There wasn't a huge change from the way things had been the summer before… they joked around, smoked pot, hung out casually… except, they were allowed to touch each other…_

_Senri couldn't be happier. He'd had his doubts about whether the relationship could last at first… whether or not he'd make the same mistakes again, whether or not Niou would grow fed up with him again, or get bored… _

_But that never seemed to happen. If anything, his bond with Niou had grown even stronger._

_They were frank with each other. Flirting came naturally… mostly on Niou's end, but Senri had learned quickly that in this relationship, Niou was predator…_

_He was fine with that._

_They got each other. Neither had to say a word for the other to know what he was feeling._

_Nothing was off bounds conversation-wise… They could talk about anything with each other. Niou gave great advice, and handled Senri's feelings and issues with care…_

_Senri wouldn't have believed that Niou was capable of that sort of… tenderness if you'd asked him a year before. Because even when they'd first gotten to know each other, Niou had seemed…_

_Closed off. Extremely guarded. _

_But since they'd begun to go steady… Niou had only grown more and more outspoken. He spoke his mind more often, without following up with a biting remark. The sarcasm was still there, but not as strong. He shared his opinions readily…_

_And he listened earnestly when Senri spoke his mind._

_Even with Osamu-sensei, this sort of relationship… he couldn't even begin to comprehend that a relationship could be taken to this plain…_

_He sighed._

_He was so lame._

_Suddenly, he heard a knock._

"_Senri? It's Sayako… can I come in?"_

_Senri felt his stomach tighten._

"_... yeah."_

_He watched, as Sayako made her way into the room, and sat demurely onto the edge of his bed._

_He sat upright._

"_Senri…" she began, "I'm getting the feeling that… you aren't happy with my being with your father…"_

_Senri's eyes widened._

_How had she… so she wasn't as oblivious and self-absorbed as she seemed?_

"_... I want dad to be happy. If you make him happy, then I'm okay with that."_

_Sayako clapped her long, hot-pink nails together and shrieked with glee._

_Senri had to fight not to clap his own ears together._

"_Oh you are adorable! What an amazing son you are… huh? What's that?"_

_Sayako, it seemed, had spotted his container, which he'd carelessly left on top of his bedside drawer!_

_Before he could swipe if off of the counter, she'd already reached over to take it._

"_My, what an interestingly decorated container…" she remarked._

_The container had had psychedelic designs squiggled all over, and was also decorated with sparkly stickers. Those were stickers that Miyuki had given to him, and he'd decided that rather than leaving them somewhere to collect dust…_

_Suddenly, he heard a gasp._

"_S-senri! Is this what I think it is?"_

_Sayako had found his joints!_

"_...I..."_

"_Senri… how long? Do you know what sort of side effects you could get from these things in the long run? Do you?!"_

_She took hold of Senri's arms and began to shake them, unaware that her nails were digging deep into his skin._

"_You don't…" her voice began to shake, "you don't, you can't possibly understand now!"_

_Suddenly, he saw someone else enter the room…_

_His dad...?!_

_Right before Senri could try and hide the container, Sayako had tightened her grip._

"_Akihiro! You came right in the nick of time…!"_

_His dad, who'd previously been grinning, now appeared worried. The lines on his forehead seemed to indent more, and his eyebrows were scrunched together. The lines that defined his cheeks were suddenly more defined, as he frowned._

"_... Is everyone okay…?"_

_Sayako shook her head, and began to sob._

"_S-S-Senri… oh just here! Take it and see for yourself!"_

_She tossed the container to his dad._

_Here it came. It was a long time coming… his dad would probably send him to boarding school… tell his mom… no more tennis…_

_But…_

_His dad had only… laughed?!_

_Sayako, who'd previously been crying, immediately stopped._

"_...Akihiro? … How can you be laughing? Your son is smoking cannabis!"_

_Akihiro rubbed the back of his head in his embarrassment, before walking over to where Sayako was sitting and began rub her back to sooth her._

"_You… don't you care? I told you all about my son! I haven't seen him in five years! I don't know if he's alive, if he's dead, and all you can do is laugh?"_

"_I do care… but I know my son. He's very capable and responsible… I'm going to have to have a talk with him about this… habit, but… ultimately, I trust that he's old enough to make this sort of decision on his own…"_

_Sayako laughed._

"_...Are you serious?! He's a teenaged boy! The only thing boys that age think about is-"_

_Senri, in the meanwhile couldn't even begin to understand what was going on. He sat here looking absolutely dumbfounded, as Sayako and his father continued to argue over Senri._

"_... I don't think I can see myself with you in the future, Akihiro. What if we had children? Would you still be so indifferent?"_

_His dad remained silent._

"_I see… I'll see myself out."_

* * *

_Two week shad gone by since that incident._

_His dad hadn't blamed him for the break-up, or threatened to tell his mom… he just explained to him the side effects, and asked him to cut down if he found himself depending too much on it.._

_Senri could have never predicted this outcome._

_He was grateful to his dad for being so… surprisingly understanding, but…_

_He couldn't help but feel guilty about everything._

_His habit had costed his dad his newfound happiness._

_It was his fault._

_He heard the house phone ring, and walked over to answer it._

_"... Hello?"_

_There was a pause. And then, a click._

_The person had hung up._

_He looked at the time. Realizing that he would be late, he grabbed his knapsack and dashed out the door._

* * *

_One more class. One more class!_

_Shishido, who must've sensed his nervousness, looked over at him with an eyebrow cocked._

_Senri shot him a cocked eyebrow back. Shishido rolled his eyes and turned back around in his chair._

_Later in the evening that day, he was supposed to meet with Yanagi. It felt like ages since they'd last trained together. He was excited._

_Niou was supposed to meet him out in the courtyard, as soon as classes were over as well. _

_Since they'd been going out, outside of school, they'd been inseparable._

_He wondered briefly about whether or not he should tell Niou about his dad..._

_They never usually... discussed family matters._

_He sighed. He'd give it a few days._

_Two days had gone by._

_Senri's dad had steadily been... growing more and more withdrawn._

_He was sure now, about going to Niou for some advice. And he'd try to fix this._

_He pulled out his phone to text him._

_"Are you busy right now?"_

_He immediately received a response._

_"No. You thinking what I'm thinking? ;"_

_Senri chuckled. Translation= wanna get high?_

* * *

_"So your dad is lonely now, 'cuz his ex-girlfriend hates that he never freaked out on you for smoking?"_

_Niou exhaled, releasing smoke from both his mouth and nose._

_His face was covered by the fog._

_He passed the joint to Senri._

_Senri laughed._

_"Yeah. I don't want things to end like this... At first, I thought that since he'd found someone in no time after he broke up with mom, then it wouldn't be such a big deal for him to meet someone new. I was wrong. Guess he really liked her."_

_He inhaled deeply, and then exhaled._

_Niou nodded. He moved to drape his body across Senri's legs, and moved to fold his arms behind his head._

_He looked up at Senri, who was sitting against the wall in his room._

_"Maybe," he began, "you should quit smoking. If you really believe that as of right now, your father could find the most happiness with that woman, and you feel responsible for their breakup... It's a start."_

_Senri dropped the joint he'd been holding in surprise._

_The joint landed onto Niou's lips._

_Senri smiled, and Niou glared up at him._

_And then…_

_Niou moved to sit up, and grab Senri by the collar to kiss him._

_Senri, getting over his surprise, leaned in to the kiss and smiled._

_When Niou let go, Senri cracked his knuckles._

_"... You're right. If I stop smoking, she might decide to get back with him… you know Niou, you'd lose your connect…"_

_He smirked down at him._

_Niou snorted._

_"Please! As if you were my main supplier…"_

_Senri mock-gasped._

* * *

Which brought him to now. He was waiting for Niou to come over. They were supposed to walk to the street courts together…

All their old rivals and teammates were going to be there for some sort of… unofficial tournament.

When Senri had first heard about it, he'd been confused. He was especially surprised, to hear that players from Rikkai would be participating.

Rikkai rarely, if _ever _held practice matches. This was because they didn't want to have to reveal signature moves, or techniques when there was nothing at stake.

Suddenly, he heard a tap coming from his window.

When he went over to discover who it was…

'Open the window! We're late!"

Senri snorted.

"Why didn't you just come through the door?"

Senri watched, as Niou dusted his shirt and pants of debris.

"I was bored."

Niou's face immediately appeared only centimetres away from Senri's face. He kissed Senri deeply, and then immediately moved back to where he'd been standing.

Senri huffed.

"... You're such a tease… we're late, lets go."

* * *

They walked there in silence. Senri was feeling… it'd been three weeks since he'd stopped smoking. He'd told his dad but… his dad had only smiled, and said that while it was good to hear that he'd stopped of his accord… he could handle his own problems.

In other words, he'd been brushed off.

But… one good thing had come out of his decision. Sayako, who'd been calling, and then hanging up whenever it was Senri who answered the phone, got to find out that Senri had quit.

It had happened on one Sunday morning. Senri, for some reason had been up earlier than usual that morning. When he'd heard the phone ring, having grown accustomed to Sayako's phone calls, he rushed to answer the phone.

This time he planned to tell her quickly.

"Hello?"

"I quit smoking. Please reconsider your relationship. I think you're good for my dad."

_Yes!_ She didn't end the call right away!

"..."

"... Are you serious?"

Senri's eyes widened. He could hardly believe that she was speaking to him…

"Yeah."

He heard her release a sigh.

"Tell your father that I called."

So Senri no longer felt as guilty as he used to. He'd done what he could… it was up to them now, to fix things.

By the time Senri had finished thinking, he found that they'd already reached the street courts.

As soon as they'd entered through the gates, Kirihara pointed at them.

"Hey it's Niou-senpai! Niou-senpai, what took you so long? And why are you with _him?"_ Kirihara exclaimed.

Then, he put his finger on his mouth in wonder.

"Hmm…" he continued, "Actually, you're always together nowadays… why are you always with Chitose, Niou-senpai? He's not even as strong as he _used_ to be!"

Senri wanted to cover his face in embarrassment.

He could feel the attention of the other players, moving onto himself and Niou. Could feel their eyes move steadily over their forms, and he began to feel prickly and self-conscious.

He could see Atobe smirking from the corner of his eye, and Yanagi with Inui, grinning.

Yukimura chuckled, and Shishido shot him a knowing look.

Suddenly, Niou gripped Senri's buttocks with four fingers and a thumb, and pulled Senri to him.

"Mine. _Puri."_

* * *

"Senri, I haven't seen you in over _four _months!" His mother yelled over the phone, "It's almost summer time. I want you to come here for that break."

Senri sighed.

His mother, as of late had become… a bit overbearing. All of a sudden, it seemed, she was calling more frequently. It was always to ask the same questions…

"Okay mom. But I can't stay the entire summer. I have to go to tennis camp."

His mother scoffed.

"Is tennis the only thing on your mind? Don't you _miss_ your mom?"

"I'm not a kid, mom…"

She began to squabble and whine.

He moved the phone away from his ear. He wasn't sure why his mother, after staying silent for months, had decided now to suddenly hawk him.

"Niou…" he began, "Mom wants me to go to Osaka for the summer. I guess I have no choice…"

Niou chuckled.

"Sounds like fun. When are we going?"

* * *

Miyuki screamed, and kicked Senri in the knee.

"That's for never calling!"

Senri and Niou were at Osaka's airport. If Miyuki was here, then his mother _had_ to be around here somewhere...

Senri moved to nurse his knee. He hear Niou laugh behind him.

Then, he felt two arms clings to his waist in a hug.

"Oni-san is evil!"

He patted her back, in an attempt to get her to settle down.

Once Senri was released from Miyuki's grasp, he heard someone clear their throat.

When he turned, it was to see… his former teammates from Shitenhouji.

For the most part, they appeared the same. The only exception was…

"Chitose-senpaiii! What's _he_ doing here?"

Tooyama, who'd shot up to what appeared to be 5'8, from his 5'1 stature, had trimmed his hair to shoulder length. His voice, it seemed, had already cracked, and matured.

But his personality… it seemed the same.

Senri caught Niou move closer to him from the corner of his eye.

Senri suddenly got a _wicked _idea.

He immediately gripped Niou's chin and moved it closer to his face. And then, he initiated a deep, moist kiss.

He heard gasps come from around him, and caught Shiriashi's smile.

But there was something else he'd caught, something interesting…

Holding Shiraishi's hand, was none other than Fuji Syusuke.

**A/N: **And that's the entire story. Hope you guys enjoyed it! It was sort of fast-paced, I know... R/R!


End file.
